


Stranger Tides

by Honerva_and_Sariel



Series: To Swim and Sail on Savage Seas [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Genre: Ahsoka is Muslim and wears a hijab, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Hondo is a little shit, Interspecies Relationships, Kenobi seriously needs a hug, M/M, Maul shows up eventually, Obi-wan is Ashoka’s uncle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Palpatine - Freeform, Rex and Cody are brothers, Sirens, Slow Burn, but eventually kissing, he also plays a big role in the story, he’s a warning all by himself, high seas adventures, no beta we die like men, no real smut, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honerva_and_Sariel/pseuds/Honerva_and_Sariel
Summary: Dr. Ben Kenobi was 12 when he first heard the stories from his godfather. Stories of the Sea and the monsters that lurked beneath the rolling waves.Stories of songs that drove men to their deaths.Stories of women so beautiful that sailors lost their way trying to follow them.Stories of monsters tearing down great ships with their bare hands and dragging the unfortunate souls to hell.For years, he scoffed at the old man. Such creatures didn’t exist; if they had then scientist would’ve discovered them years ago. It would be almost impossible for them to stay hidden. So he laughed and his godfather would shake his head.He was 25 when he finally believed the stories.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: To Swim and Sail on Savage Seas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902592
Comments: 33
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my little adventures, welcome to my second fan fiction...also featuring pirates. If you want to, you can check out my other work (sorry I haven’t updated it in a while). 
> 
> ANYWAY lets get on with this little piece of self-indulgent Star Wars AU that my hyperactive brain fixated on after listening to Samuel Kim’s mash-ups of Star Wars music and Pirates of the Caribbean songs. (SERIOUSLY GO CHECK HIM OUT ON YOUTUBE THE GUY IS INCREDIBLE) 
> 
> Also, lets play a little game called “Spot-All-the-references-I-shoved-in-this-story-becasue-I-have-no-self-control”

He was 12 when he first hears the stories from his godfather. Stories of the deep and the monsters that lurked beneath the rolling waves. 

Stories of songs that drove men to their deaths. 

Stories of women so beautiful that sailors lost their way trying to follow them.

Stories of monsters tearing down great ships with their bare hands and dragging the unfortunate souls to hell. 

For years and years he scoffed at the old man. Such creatures didn’t exist; if they had then scientist would have discovered them years ago (it would be rather difficult for them to stay hidden, so he laughed. His godfather would shake his head and they’d share a cup of hot tea before going to bed. 

He was 25 when he finally believed the stories. 

* * *

The ship pitched nauseatingly to and fro on the frothy waters and anyone who wasn’t used to sailing vessels would be afraid of capsizing. 

Kenobi was used to sailing. 

Every so often he’d check his compass and the Nav. Station’s GPS against the various charts and maps taped to the narrow walls and strewn across the too-small desk, just to be certain they were still on corse. In the dim, yellow light from the old lamp hanging on the wall, he could see that his first mate was still holding true. 

”Good man, that Cody,” he muttered to himself before turning his attention back to his journal. The lights flickered. He could barely hear the scratch of his pen over the demonic snarls of thunder and the waves crashing against the hull. 

_It is now day 47 of our voyage from New Zealand. We are days away from the Australian coast and tonight the weather has turned more then formidable. Cody has proven to be an admirable first mate, and his brother Rex, an equally impressive mariner. I have yet to reveal to them the purpose for our trip, but what I hope to find is simply beyond comprehension. If my sources are to be believed, what we find could shine a light on the mysteries of the Sea and what lurks in her belly..._

WHAM!

He jumped a foot in the air as the door to the main hold slammed open and looked up to see his niece, palms braced against the pitching ship. Her signature blue and white candy-striped hijab clung to her head, casting into stark relief how absolutely _soaked_ she was. It must’ve been raining harder then he thought. 

“This is RIDICULOUS!” She shouted to be heard over a particularly loud peal of thunder. Kenobi braced himself as she hurled herself forwards towards the small couch, desperate to find solid footing before she was tossed into the wall. 

Kenobi raised an auburn eyebrow at her. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific, my dear. Do you mean the storm or the fact that we’re closing in on two months with little to show by way of progress?” 

“Cody won’t let me steer the ship.” She threw her hands in the air, “I’m more then capable of steering...and the swells aren’t even that big!” 

Kenobi rubbed his chin and crossed an ankle over his knee. 

“Normally I wouldn't have an issue with you taking the helm, but considering we are entering unknown waters in the midst of a storm _on par_ with a category one hurricane, I think it’s best to let Cody keep the wheel.”

”I’d _hardly_ call that a Cat-1.” She jerked her thumb towards the narrow viewport where Kenobi could _clearly_ see the black thunderheads darkening the noonday sky. As he watched, a wave crested and crashed over the deck to splash against the deck of _The Negotiator._ A quick glance to his anemometer told him that the winds were blowing at around 68 miles an hour.

Her jerked his thumb to the digital gauge over his shoulder. 

“I’d _hardly_ call that easy sailing wind.” He smiled at her and gathered up a few of the charts. “If you’re so eager for something to do, you can help me sort through these charts.” 

She groaned, but took the charts from him and spread them out on the floor of the hold.

”You don’t know where we’re going.” It wasn’t a question. Honestly, by this point she was probably used to his lucrative planing skills. 

He waved a hand dismissed and glared at her over his shoulder, turning back to his instruments. 

“I _do_ know where we’re going. We’re going to Australia in hopes of discovering something that doesn’t exist.” 

“Well, I guess Australia’s as good a place as any.” She leafed through the papers, sorting through news stories and blogs from tourists who claimed to have seen fish far too large and human-like to be real. 

“What exactly _are_ we looking for?” She asked, raising an eyebrow as she read one such story. Nevertheless, Kenobi felt a sharp pang of fear run the length of his spine. 

No answer he could think of made sense. They were looking for children’s stories...old fishermans’ tales. 

They were looking for the beasts that almost lured Odysseus to his death with sweet promises of knowledge.

The phantom menace that haunted his nightmares. 

He lay a palm flat against the smooth paper and wood of the Nav. Station. Ashoka stopped her musing and looked up at him. 

“Uncle Ben?” 

He swallowed, “...I already said, Ashoka, we’re looking for something that scientifically is not proven to exist.”

Her too-large eyes narrowed, “But not proven to _not_ exist...”

”Exactly...” He reached up to the little shelf above the Nav. Station and pulled out a well-worn moleskin journal. “We are simply continuing the work of Dr. Jin...”

”Dr. _Qui-gon_ Jinn?” Kenobi’s heart gave a painful lurch. Of course she would’ve heard of Qui-gon. His godfather was infamous at their college for his outlandish views and blatant disregard for regulations and Council-approval. He could only imagine what was running through her mind right now.

Probably nothing flattering. 

“Yes. Dr. Jin was working on a _phenomenal_ discovery at...at the time of his death.” His fingers traced the spine of the journal lightly, “all that is left are his notes.” 

Ahsoka put the papers down and came up to stand over his shoulder, grabbing at the desk to support herself. 

“What _was_ Dr. Jin researching? We never really covered his work in class and Dr. Windu _refused_ to talk about him.”

Kenobi squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. His fingers wormed their way under the cover of the journal and started flipping, not daring to look at the scribbled jargon he’d spent hours learning to decipher in his youth. Ashoka noticed what he was doing and opened her mouth to say something...probably to ask how the _hell_ he’d gotten his hands on Dr. Jin’s work. 

Kenobi stopped flipping about half-way through and turned the book so she could see. 

He saw the moment she realized what was on the page. 

She looked at him, eyes wide and jaw hanging an inch off the floor. Another peal of thunder boomed out and the lights flickered. 

“That’s impossible.” She whispered. 

“I wish it were, my dear.” Oh how he wished it were impossible. 

“That is _literally_ impossible.” 

He smiled and gently closed the book, setting it back in its place. Once, he’d thought the same thing, and then his godfather had dragged him half-way around the world to an old fish factory-turned research facility.

You know what they say...”seeing is believing.”

It was hard to call something impossible when it was swimming an inch from your nose. 

“I thought the same thing when Qui-gon first dragged me along in his studies, but then we actually _found_ one...It’s hard to say something is impossible when it’s right in front of you.” 

Ahsoka pursed her lips and glared at him. The ship wasn’t rocking nearly as badly as it had been earlier and from the sounds of it, the thunder was fading into the distance; it was hard to tell though, on the open water. 

She glanced to the door leading up to the main deck, then back at him. She left, letting the door ease shut behind her. 

Kenobi watched her leave. She really shouldn’t have come on this voyage, but he’d almost hurled at the thought of leaving her behind at the college, and he _had_ promised her extra credits for her marine biology class...

But still, she was young. They were halfway around the world, surrounded by unknown factors, and sailing head-long into the unknown. 

She hadn’t said anything about his relationship to Qui-gon’s impossible studies, though Kenobi knew she was probably taking time to process the developments. She really was a _terrifyingly_ smart young lady. 

The door crashed open again and Ashoka marched back in, eyes blazing with a determination he hadn’t seen before. 

“This conversation isn’t over,” she shoved a finger in his face. He tilted his head in acknowledgement. 

“Of course.”

”Cody needs you on deck.” 

He hoped to his feet and followed her out of the hold and up to the main deck of the _Negotiator_ where the New Zealand ex-militant was manning the wheel. His younger brother, Rex, was dutifully watching the various instruments and craning his neck over the side of the ship to watch the storm vanish behind them. Both men snapped off a quick salute when Kenobi came up with Ashoka in tow. 

“What’s going on Cody?”

”We’re entering Australian waters, sir. Are we planning on anchoring for the night or sailing straight for the coast?” 

Kenobi couldn’t help the smile that broke out. It was _all_ coming together. 

“How close are we exactly? It it’s not far I say we sail through the night.” 

Rex looked up from his perch at the railing. 

“I think we’re about 12 miles from land. We could be there in a day if we keep going.”

”It’s settled then,” Kenobi looked to each of his crew in turn. “We’ll sail on. I’ll take the night shift so you all can get some sleep before we get started tomorrow.”

The two soldiers nodded in agreement. Ashoka looked between them for a second before raising her hand. Kenobi smirked at her.

”Yes Ashoka?”

”What exactly _is_ the plan for tomorrow? You haven’t really told us anything...”

”The plan,” he looked at each of them, “is to get to port, stock up on supplies, and gather as much information as we can.”

”Can we add ‘find a real shower’ to that list?”

Rex snorted at her question, and even Kenobi chuckled a little. It had been a _long_ two months at sea with nothing but what was essentially a garden hose with a watering can top, for a shower. _Everyone_ was eager to get to dry land, get clean...and take some time away from each other.

Kenobi smiled.

He had a good feeling about this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Hoist the Colors/Davy Jones Theme (Samuel Kim)
> 
> Also this is an Obikin fic in case you didn’t realize. If that makes you uncomfortable I suggest you move on to another story.


	2. Chapter 2

The _Negotiator_ pulled into the harbor just before the sun set behind the mainland. Kenobi let Rex and Cody deal with the dock master, as neither he nor Ashoka could even pronounce the name of the town they were going to call home for the next few days. 

Ahsoka tried not to tug on her hijab. Normally she wasn’t so self conscious, but in small towns like this one it was hit or miss on whether she’d be welcome...at least, that was the case in the states. She wasn’t too certain on Australia’s attitude towards Muslims. 

She followed her uncle into the port’s general store, keeping close tabs on the back of his beige sweater so she didn’t lose him. At least the clerk, an older gentlemen, seemed friendly enough; mostly smiles and confused squints as he tried to decipher what her uncle was saying through his thick British accent. 

While he talked business, she decided to take a look around. 

The store wasn’t very large, and considering it was the off season, she probably shouldn't have been so shocked that it was more empty then the college in summertime. 

Three chest-level shelves stood in the center of the room, depressingly void of food, and a single chest cooler was tucked into the back corner furthest from the doorway; probably for fish. 

Probably empty as well. 

She still wandered over to take a peek inside: empty. 

Kenobi called to her and waved her over, signaling that he was done talking to the clerk. She grimaced. His hands were empty. 

Maybe Rex and Cody were having better luck then they were. 

* * *

Rex and Cody did _not_ have better luck then them. 

When Ahsoka and Kenobi got back to the _Negotiator_ they found the boys empty handed, and in the middle of a game of poker. 

Ashoka hopped aboard and sat to look over Rex’s shoulder while Kenobi clambered on with a little less grace then her nimble lead. He fixed the three of them with a grimace. 

“I’d hoped you two would have had better luck then us.”

Rex sighed and Cody shook his head. “No sir, the town’s almost deserted. The locals barely spared Rex and I a glance...never mind information and supplies.”

”Ashoka and I encounter the same this at the store.” He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

”So what now?” Cody swore and tossed his cards. “Do we sail on or stay here?”

Ashoka laughed as Red swept his winnings to his side of the cooler they were using as a table. Kenobi cracked a tense grin. 

“Let’s remain here for a day or so. We have enough supplies to last us until the end of the week. I’m certain we can find a place to restock before we run out.”

”Sir, yes sir.”

He left them to their game and retreated back to the hold and the Nav. Station to plan their next move.

Qui-gon had never specifically mentioned Australia as a potential location for siren sightings, but he _had_ mentioned several towns in his notes, so Kenobi reasoned that those were as good a place as any to start looking. 

He pulled out the map of the coast and Qui-gon’s journal and got to work.

If his coordinates were correct, then the town where they were anchored was close to Nobby Beach. He took a red pen and marked a dot on their current location. He started leafing through the journal. 

_Dunk Island_

_Lady Elliot Island_

_Mission Beach_

And several other smaller locals that didn’t appear on any map; deemed too small to be significant by the government. 

Kenobi cursed his old mentor. 

“He couldn't have thought to put coordinates?” He mused while dutifully writing down the names of places in his own journal. He’d have to ask around; see if any of the locals could tell him about the town...or his godfather’s studies. 

He couldn't remember exactly when his godfather had become obsessed with sirens, but he distinctly remembered Qui-gon dragging him place to place in search of the creatures.

Italy, the Americas, Africa...they’d even journeyed towards the arctic circle one summer. That particular mission was quickly abandoned when Kenobi fell overboard during a particularly violent storm and nearly died of hypothermia.

But no matter where they went, they always came up empty handed. When he was a boy it hadn’t bothered him as much, but as he got older he started to _resent_ his godfather _and_ his obsession, for essentially _robbing_ him of his childhood. 

Kenobi shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now was not the time to curse Qui-gon, now was the time to think and plan for the coming week. 

This town was practically deserted, they’d find no help here. The best possible option was to ship out as soon as possible and head for the larger city ports, which were certain to have stocked stores. 

Just as he was putting the map and journal away he heard a knock. Kenobi looked up and saw Ahsoka standing in the doorway. 

“Rex and Cody are going to a bar they saw in town and wanted to know if you would come.”

He pursed his lips. “What about you?” 

She shrugged, “I figured I’d go with them...just in case they run into trouble.”

Kenobi’s jaw ticked. He knew she’d be safe with them, and if he was truly concerned, she’d stay with the boat if he asked nicely. But she was nothing if not stubborn. 

He got to his feet and pulled his old cardigan off of its hook, just in case the night got cold. He smiled and pushed past his niece. 

“Then I suppose I’d better to tag along as well.”

Rex and Cody were already standing on the dock, dressed in almost matching raincoats. The only reason Kenobi could tell the brothers apart was because Rex was outfitted in the navy blue of his old unit. Cody’s was an unusual shade of yellowish orange. 

Ashoka bounded up to them, pulling the hood of her grey slicker over her head to ward off the light drizzle that had started up. Rex gave the two of them to smile. Of the two brothers, he was more prone to showing his emotions...even if it wasn’t much. 

“I’m surprised you’re coming with us. I thought you didn’t like bars.”

”I grew up in _London,”_ He retorted, pulling on his own poncho. “Bars and pubs are practically the only thing we have.”

Cody glared at the clouds that had started creeping over the horizon. 

“We’d better get moving - storm’s coming in.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Kenobi couldn’t help the way his nose turned upwards at the sorry sight before him. He’d grown up in London, where there was a pub on every corner. He knew quality establishments when he saw them. 

This was _not_ a quality establishment. 

The wood on the little hole-in-the-wall building looked like it had been hammered into submission some time before the fall of Rome and he could practically _smell_ the mold and mildew that was more then likely holding the whole thing together. The doorway was sunken in and what looked like _actual_ candlelight spilled outwards from dusty, cracked windows. A faded sign, dangling from one hook, dubbed the place _Florum’s Kitchen_. 

He’d never seen a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. 

Rex pushed the door...what was left of it after the termites had moved in...open and Kenobi’s sense of smell was immediately assaulted with the stench of alcohol and unwashed bodies. He suppressed the urge to gag.

He had half a mind to send Ashoka back to the ship. This was _not_ a place that was suitable for young ladies.

His niece must not have understood that particular measure. She pushed her way past Rex and strode into the bar with her shoulders pulled back and claimed a table towards the back of the establishment. A large bay window overlooking a deep inlet occupied most of the wall to their immediate left. Rex and Cody made their way to the bar to get drinks while Kenobi took a seat next to Ashoka. 

“Keep your eyes peeled and your hand on your wallet...nobody in here can be trusted.”

”You think?” She hissed, eyes sliding around the room. 

Kenobi followed her lead and made a note of the patrons. He noted, his heart sinking, that most of them carried a weapon of some kind. He wasn’t positive, but he was pretty sure many of the arms were illegal in Australia...maybe.

The crowd that really drew his eye was a group of rowdy men near the far end of the building. Their leader, at least he _thought_ he was the leader, had his head thrown back laughing at some story his companion was telling. 

Cody set a pint glass full of frothing alcohol in front of him, startling him out of his observations. 

“Thank you.”

”I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I just got you the house brew.”

Kenobi took a tentative sip. He’d definitely had better, but it was strong and smooth so he wouldn’t complain too much. Rex appeared over his brother’s shoulder and set a glass of lemonade in front of Ashoka. 

“I’m surprised they had non-alcoholic stuff.” He said, sliding out the seat on her other side. Kenobi nodded while Ashoka took a long drink and grimaced. 

“It does seem to cater towards rougher crowds.” 

“Well I hope the beer’s better then the lemonade.” Her face twisted in disgust, “it tastes like they used sea water.”

Kenobi took a long drag from his glass. Cody took the seat next to him, with his back to the corner so he could watch the entire establishment without turning his head too much. Old habits die hard, Kenobi supposed. 

“They didn’t have much in the way of food.” Rex muttered, fixing his eyes on the group of drunks Kenobi had noticed earlier. Ashoka and Cody followed his gaze. 

Kenobi was only half paying attention, more focused on the men. Something about them seemed _off_. The didn’t feel like locals or even fishermen just passing thought. Their clothes were a hodgepodge of tears and dirt and he noted that a few of them were even barefoot. Many, however, sported fine jewelry and baubles that they should _not_ have been able to afford if they couldn't afford a decent pair of pants. The only one who seemed put together _at all_ was the man Kenobi had thought to be the leader. 

A barmaid came by and deposited two large meat pies and a flounder fillet and Kenobi forgot about the drunken men. Ahsoka all but licked her chops at the sight of the steaming fish. Cody and Kenobi looked at each other dubiously before poking at the crust with a fork. 

At least the pie was decent. It needed more meat and a _little_ less gravy, and the bottom of the crust was soggy, but overall it was enjoyable. Kenobi and Rex were halfway through the second one when he heard it...

”...I’m tellin’ ya Hondo, it was a bloody MERMAID! It had to have been!” 

Kenobi froze, fork halfway to his mouth. Qui-gon hadn’t mentioned any rumors about sirens in this town, but then again, he _had_ been dead for some time now.

Things could’ve changed.

In an instant he was out of his seat and snagging a stool at the bar, one ear turned to the gaggle of vagabonds.

The one called Hondo was laughing at his friend. From this angle, Kenobi could see that the faces of the men were worn and leathery from long years at sea, but their eyes were bright with what he could only describe as chaos. 

Hondo pushed the man who’s initially spoke and called for more beer for him and his friends before noticing Kenobi. 

Apparently Kenobi wasn’t the only one subtly stalking somebody. Hondo’s eyes chilled a bit with recognition. He surged to his feet and staggered to the bar. 

”And one for my new friend here!” He threw and arm around Kenobi’s shoulder and gently pulled him off the stool and into the midst of the men. 

“I could not help but notice you... _watching_ me and my crew.” Kenobi stiffened. Hondo’s voice was light and friendly, with an accent that Kenobi _knew_ but couldn't quiet place. He caught Cody’s eye from across the room and rolled his hand as subtlety as he could.

_”Wait”_

Somebody shoved a drink in his hand and Hondo leaned back in the chair he had vacated. Something scuttled onto his shoulder from a shadowy corner and Kenobi watched in amazement as a small monkey scuttled onto Hondo’s shoulder.

“NOW!” Hondo knocked back half of his drink. “What exactly is it you want with me and my crew?” 

“Nothing,” He schooled his face into a mask of nonchalant aloofness, “I just happened to have overhead your friend here mention something of interest to me.”

Hondo’s lip quirked up, “Oh COME NOW! You and those _Rottweilers_ have had your eyes on us since you walked in.” He leaned forwards. “Surely, there is something you want from ol’ Hondo.” 

Kenobi swirled the contents of his glass before looking at the man before him. 

“I’d like to know where you’ve been lately...say, the last few days.”

The men erupted in thunderous laughter. Kenobi tensed. Across the room he saw Cody tap Rex and give several hand signals that were almost too quick to see. 

“Ah well...you see, my friend,” Hondo set his glass down with a resounding thud. Kenobi felt the eyes of the crew on the two of them and was overcome with the sudden impression of a rabbit amidst a pack of hungry coyotes. “...that is _privileged_ information. You understand that having just _anyone_ know our wear about is... _bad for business_.” 

_Ah, “_ And what would be the price to gain such...privilege?” So these men were criminals. They wanted to play games with him, did they? Very well. He hadn’t earned his nickname “the negotiator” by charging in guns a’ blazin’. 

He put on his most charming smile. “Surely we as two civilized gentlemen can reach an agreement that benefits the both of us?”

Several of Hondo’s men hooted with laughter. Hondo put a hand to his chest in mock horror. 

“ _CIVILIZED_ gentlemen? Oh you _wound_ me, my friend!” 

Kenobi raised an eyebrow, “I’d hardly call us friends, my good man. I barely know your name and you _certainly_ don’t know who I am.”

Hondo shot to his feet and swept his newsboy cap off his leathery head, giving an exaggerated bow. “Hondo Ohnaka, at your service...and who might I have the pleasure of entertaining this _fine_ evening?” 

“Of course, my name is Dr. Benjamin Kenobi. I’m a professor at...”

”AH but but...” Hondo shook his finger, grinning madly. “Only our names, Kenobi. No need to tell each other our life stories. 

Hondo sat back in his char; which was starting to remind Kenobi of the throne, and put his feet up on a nearby table. The monkey chattered from his shoulder and watched Kenobi with a beady gaze and made him instinctually want to punt the thing back to whatever hole it had crawled out of. Instead he discreetly put his hand on his wallet.

”About the information I wanted,” He prompted. Hondo drained the rest of his drink and immediately called for another. Maybe the excess of alcohol would loosed his tongue enough to Kenobi to worm the information out of him. 

“Yess, yes, yes...as I s-said. Our routes are privileged information... _very_ pricy to outsiders. Not that _money_ would be an issue for someone life yourself.” 

Kenobi felt himself bristle. “I’m not sure I understand.” 

Hondo laughed and shoved his weather-beaten face into Kenobi’s. Any closer and they be kissing.

”I know _quality_ when I see it, Kenobi.” He leaned back in his chair and Kenobi expelled the breath he’d been holding. Did Hondo _ever_ shower? Did he know what soap was? Toothpaste? 

“You are, well, not _wealthy_ per se.” Hondo kept going, “but you are comfortably well off.”

”The university where I work provides most of my funding. I’m afraid I don’t draw much of a salary.” 

“Ah well, I’ll tell you what my friend, I’ll give you the information you want if you-you...”he trailed off. Kenobi pursed his lips in annoyance. This man was starting to get on his nerves. Men like him always did; they type who’s moral compass was so out of sorts it pointed every direction _except_ north. But he’d do what he had to.

This research depended on it.

At lone last Hondo seemed to decide what it was he wanted from Kenobi. He turned to him and grinned Wolf is holy.

”Come to my ship tomorrow, alone, and I’ll tell you what _ever_ it is you want to know.” 

“That’s it? The way you spoke about your routes, one would think you and your crew were on the run from the law.” Hondo and his men tensed and the little boy in the back of Kenobi’s mind and a shout of joy. _Gotcha._

Hondo was the first to recover his senses. He laughed and patted Kenobi on the back, giving him a little shove away from the crew. The monkey clambered its way back onto Hondo’s shoulder and hissed at him. 

“Oh my friend, the things you say. Just come by my ship tomorrow and I’ll tell you what you need to know. Ok? OK.” 

A quick whistle brought the men to their feet and with a wave of his hand the crew and Hondo spilled out of the pub and into the night, leaving the room mostly empty. Kenobi shook his head and walked back to the table, doing his best to smile and relieve the pensive looks on his companions faces. 

“Good news everyone,” he sent them all a reassuring smile, “I have a lead on our investigation. I’m meeting with the leader of the crew that just left and in exchange for his information, all I have to do is hop aboard his ship for a short chat.”

Rex snorted and Ashoka glared at the empty doorway before turning back to him.

”Why do I get the feeling you just sold your soul to the devil?”

He grimaced, “I got more of a Mad Hatter vibe myself, but I suppose the statement still stands.”

”Sir, you’re not seriously going to their ship tomorrow?” 

“Not alone he’s not.” Ashoka glared at him before he could open his mouth to reply to Cody. Red nodded in affirmation. 

“Right. Cody and I’ll be on the dock and Ms. Tano can hold the ship nearby in case we need to run for it. I didn’t like the look of those guys.

”Now HOLD on,” Kenobi sputtered, finally finding his tongue. “I hardly think that’ll be necessary. I’ve no value to them, alive or dead. They have no reason to harm me or take me prisoner.”

”This isn’t one of your action movies.” He fixed them all in a hard glare, pretending to miss the way they looked at each other in silent agreement. 

There was no way in hell Kenobi was going to the lion’s den by himself, and that was that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so our favorite Star Wars pirate has entered the scene! Hondo is seriously my favorite character outside of the main cast. I’m really exited to be bringing him into this story. 
> 
> SONG: Swashbuckling Pirates (Brandon Fiechter)


	4. Chapter 4

Kenobi put his fingers on the wire guardrail separating him from the dock and held his breath. The sun hadn’t even risen yet; the faintest traces of red just beginning to stretch across the sky.

 _“Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning_ ”

He had to be quick. Rex and Cody weren't know for sleeping in. They rose with the sun and _refused_ to go to bed until they were certain everyone was below deck for the rest of the evening. They meant they’d be waking soon with Ashoka not far behind.

He had to be off the boat...preferable halfway to Hondo’s ship...before then.

Hondo had failed to mention where his ship was docked, but Kenobi had a hunch that if anyone should know the wearabouts of a band of miscreant sailors, then _Florum’s Kitchen_ was probably the best place to start.

The building didn’t look any better in the daylight. The wood was still half rotten, the windows still dusty and broken, the door still sunken in. The little sign swung back and forth, gently rocked by the light breeze. 

Kenobi didn’t even check to see if it was open and pushed on the door.

The pub was much the same as it was last night, empty save for a bundle of rags in the corner. Kenobi couldn’t tell if it was a person or not...or if they were still alive. He decided he didn’t want to know. 

The bartender looked at him skeptically and looked him up and down, taking in his neatly trimmed beard and crisp slacks and off white sweater. 

“Good morning!” Kenobi smiled and pulled out a stool, “You wouldn’t happen to know where those men from last night dock their boat, do you?”

The bartender snorted in leu of a reply and pointed a bony finger out the bay window to the little inlet. Kenobi gave him a look. He pushed to his feet and strode over to the window. Outside, bobbing the the water, was a boat. He frowned. How had they missed it last night? 

Well, no matter.

He had more important things to do then wonder at their own obliviousness; such as find out where these men had been...and wrest his wallet back from that sneaky little _handbag_ Hondo called a pet. 

* * *

The inlet outside of the pub was not an easy place to reach and Kenobi counted five new rips in his pants from the thorns and thistle bushes that lined the shore. Nevertheless he found himself standing on a loose semicircle of gravelly sand. 

Hondo’s ship was anchored just past the mouth of the inlet...maybe 20 yards off shore. From his vantage point he could _just_ make out the faded lettering on her hull.

_Katoonie_

“What an odd name for a ship.” He stroked his beard. 

Neither Hondo nor his crew had showed up yet, so Kenobi spread the rain slicker he’d brought on the ground and lowered himself so he was sitting cross-legged. He pulled out a protein bar from his pocket and set himself to observing the ship. 

Between the modifications that Hondo had done and his own woeful inability to tell one class ship from another, he coulnd't tell what the original make might’ve been. Something large and most likely designated for cargo. At its present it could probably hold 20 people comfortably...more if they were friendly with each other, with plenty of room left over for whatever business they did.

Kenobi was no fool, he knew those men were criminals; most likely smugglers. 

He finished the last few bites of his protein bar and shoved the wrapper in his pocket and rose stiffly to his feet. He gathered his raincoat and forced his protesting muscles to straighten his spine.

He froze...the cold metal of a gun pressed against the back of his head. 

“Don’t move.” The harsh accent of Hondo’s crew mate grated on his eardrums.

”Put your hands where I can see ‘em...nice and slow. No funny movements.” 

He did as he was told and raised his hands slowly to show he was unarmed. His captor shoved the gun into his back, propelling him towards a small rowboat hidden in the bushes near the point of the inlet. Another leather-faced bandit sat at the helm, arms crossed with a dagger resting against his thighs.

Kenobi pursed his lips in annoyance. 

“I don’t know if we’ve met. My name is Dr. Ben Kenobi and I _believe_ your captain is expecting me.”

”QUIET!” The man hollered and smacked him over the head with his free hand. Kenobi stumbled. At least he hadn’t used the gun. 

The man in the boat stood when they came up to the side of the little dingy. He glared at them, one hand gripping the knife, while Kenobi carefully lowered himself in, the gunman clambering in after him. He passed the gun to his compatriot and powered up the motor.

If Kenobi hadn’t been so focused on his situation he might’ve _berated_ himself for letting them sneak up on him. One of the things Gui-gon had tried to shake into his brain was to be aware of his surroundings and be _in the moment_!

They rowed towards the ship in silence. Kenobi watched the man holding the gun pull out a portable radio and call to whoever was on deck. His beady eyes bored into Kenobi’s own icy glare. 

The little staring contest was cut short when his captors pulled the dingy along side the ship. Two lines were tossed down and the man who’d been rowing the boat deftly threaded them through the pulleys that would hoist them up. 

The man holding the gun stood. He stuck the gun in Kenobi’s face and tossed his head in the direction of a small ladder bolted to the hull of the ship. 

Kenobi gaped at him.

There was no way he was getting to his feet. 

The man growled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, hauling him to his feet. 

“MOVE IT!” He tapped him on the head with the barrel of the gun; not enough to hurt necessarily, but enough to get his point across. 

Kenobi flung his arms out to keep from tipping into the water and grabbed ahold of the ladder. He hauled himself upwards, rung by rung, his captor following close behind him. 

* * *

A small army met him when Kenobi finally clambered over the guardrail...the assembled crew much larger then those who had been at the pub last night. Kenobi glowered at them while he caught his breath.

Where was Hondo?

”Ke-NOBI!” 

Ah, there he was.

Hondo shoved his way to the front of the crowd and beamed, throwing his arms wide in welcome. His little monkey chattered and hissed on his shoulder before scurrying off. Kenobi lost sight of it as it weaved its way under the legs of the crew. 

He turned his attention back to Hondo and arched an eyebrow.

”Welcome, welcome my friend! _Thank you_ for arriving on time. I hope we can come to an agreement that is eh... _profitable_.” 

He crossed his arms and glared at the man “Your ‘welcome’ is a little cooler then what you lead me to believe last night.” He gestured to the array of knives, guns, and other such weaponry brandished by the crew. Hondo twisted around, eyes wide as if only now noticing. 

“It certainly is!” He tossed an arm over Kenobi’s shoulder and steered him away from the crew, “come to my cabin. Let’s have a drink while we talk business.”

He waved his hand dismissively at the crew and sent them sulking back to whatever it was they were doing before. Hondo propelled Kenobi to a small door at the base of the pilot house; no doubt leading to the belly of the ship. 

* * *

If the stench of unwashed bodies was anything to go by, Hondo and his crew had no idea what soap was. 

Kenobi hummed a lullaby his godfather had sung to him, in a valiant effort not to vomit right there and then. 

Hondo lead him down a short, dimly lit hallway to a door near the very end. He supposed that _this_ was Hondo’s private quarters; because a captain like Hondo didn’t sleep with his crew. 

The room he was propelled in to was _not_ what he was expecting a captain’s quarters to look like. A cheap hammock was strung up in one corner of what was essentially a broom closet. Between the cabinet full of liquor and the desk piled high with various scanners and radios, Kenobi only had a few feet to actually move around in. 

“LETS DRINK!” Hondo crowed and pulled a bottle of dark rum and two glasses from his bed. He swiped a pile of maps and charts off of a desk Kenobi hadn’t noticed and poured _several_ fingers worth of rum in each, handing one glass to Kenobi and putting the bottle back in its place as his teddy bear. 

Kenobi took a tentative sip. Hondo downed half of his in one gulp. 

“Now,” he said, pointing a finger at Kenobi, “you wanted information.” 

“That’s correct. One of your men mentioned seeing something last night...something of interest to me. I’d like to know where you were before that.”

”One of _my_ men saw something?” Hondo pursed his lips. He went silent for a beat, trying to remember what exactly he and his crew were talking about last night. 

“What exactly did you hear my man say?”

Kenobi took another sip of his drink. For an outlaw, Hondo had decent taste in Rum. 

“He said he saw a mermaid.”

Hondo stared at him, mouth hanging open. Then he threw his head back and howled in laughter. 

“You’ve read too many stories my friend.” He shook his head. Kenobi arched am eyebrow.

”Humor me. I’m most curious.” 

Hondo swirled his glass and chortled. “Very well, luckily for you I _do_ remember this particular story. Two of my men were coming back to the ship yesterday morning when _one_ of them slipped out of the dingy and hit his head.”

”Hit his head...on the way into the water I presume?”

Hondo waved a hand, “yes yes, he hit his head and yet...did not drown.” Hondo set his glass down and leaned into Kenobi s space. 

“Someone...or some _thing_ , saved his life. Threw him onto the deck of the ship and vanished into the Sea.”

”And he thinks it was a mermaid?”

”He seemed convinced.” Hondo threw his hands out in a ‘what-can-you-do’ gesture “Obviously he had too much to drink.”

”Obviously.” Kenobi swirled his glass and tried not to project how his mind was racing. The siren was _right there_. It had been swimming in these very waters! 

“Did your man get a good look at his savior?” He asked. Hondo poured more rum. 

“Ah, that’s the most un-be-LIEVABLE part. He said...and get this...that is was a fish man!”

”Fish man?” Kenobi couldn’t help the chuckle. Hondo laughed with him and pointed over his shoulder to a pinup of a stereotypical mermaid taped to the front of the liquor cabinet. 

“Fish man, can you believe that? More then likely what happened was that somebody saw him fall and jumped in to help him.” Hondo threw his drink back like a shot. He thunked his glass down and turned his attention to Kenobi with a smile.

” _Mermaids_ don’t exist.”

He had to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything. Instead, he set his drink...barely touched...on the desk. “Well, thank you for your help. I should get back to my own ship before my crew come tearing after me. You’ve been more than kind.”

He started to leave. Just as his fingers touched the door handle Hondo slammed his palm on the wood. He leaned his full weight against the door and pouted playfully at Kenobi. 

Kenobi was _not_ in the mood to play.

”Ah, but we had an agreement, Kenobi. My information in exchange for...”

”A favor, I remember. What is it you want?”

He would physically _feel_ Qui-gon’s spirit face palm. Was he stupid? What kind of question was that?! You didn’t lead a negotiation with a gods-damn blank check!

Hondo smiled, Kenobi felt the first shudders of icy fear run their fingers down his spine. 

“Hah!” Hondo laughed, “I want many things Kenobi...money mostly, but for right now...I think I’ll profit more from having a _researcher_ in my debt.”

”As I said last night, I don’t draw much of a salary. I have a little money on my person, but other then that you’ll have to be specific about what you want from me.”

Kenobi knew what he wanted: to be back in his bed on the _Negotiator_ with a good book and a nice hot cup of tea. He also wound’t complain if Hondo _got off of him_! 

Hondo smiled, and for a _second_ his teeth looked a little too sharp to be human. Kenobi blinked. 

Hondo moved away from the door and took his arm off of Kenobi’s shoulder.

”Today, nothing...Tomorrow...who knows!” He shrugged and extended his hand.

”What do you say Kenobi? Certainly a simple I.O.U is not too much to ask from a... _civilized_ gentleman?” 

He _almost_ punched him right then and there...years of raising Ahsoka had tought him enough patience that he refrained from breaking the Captain’s nose. The way he’d said ‘civilized’... _purring_ it out like some form of insult, set off every warning bell in his head. Hondo’s face split into a wide grin.

_”Why do I get the feeling you just sold your souls to the Devil?”_

He grimaced and stretched out his hand.

Hondo’s grin widened. 

**CRASH**!

They jumped back from each other and Kenobi shot his hand out to catch himself on Hondo’s hammock. The door had been flung open and one of the crew stood panting in the open space. A large gash had split his head open and one eye was starting to swell shut. 

“CAPTAIN! Situation on deck...they’ve taken the pilot house!”

Kenobi grinned to himself and strengthened, throwing his shoulders back and making an exaggerated effort to straighten his shirt. So they’d noticed his absence. 

Too bad...for Hondo.

”Well Hondo, looks like negotiations will have to be cut short. I should probably get going before my crew tear this ship apart. It was _lovely_ meeting you...”

Hondo snarled and shoved him backwards with a strength Kenobi didn’t realize he had. He and his man marched out, slamming the door behind them. It closed with an audible click and Kenobi gave them half a minute before trying the handle.

Locked.

Oh well.

He glanced at his wrist watch, then at the digital display on one of Hondo’s instruments and cursed.

”Slow by two minutes.”

As he finished adjusting his timepiece, the latch of the door clicked and it swung open. He looked, and smiled warmly. Ahsoka crossed her arms and glared at him.

”I had control of the situation.” 

She snorted, “What part? The locked door, the noxious fumes...the crazy captain?” 

He patted her on the shoulder and together they ran to the doorway leading on deck. 

Once they were outside Ahsoka gave a _piercing_ whistle (the kind used to hail a New York cab during rush hour). He looked around, searching the polite house for the commotion.

Rex and Cody _had_ taken the pilot house...well, they’d somehow climbed to the top of it and were playing a sick version of whack-a-mole with the few crew members that dared to get close. 

Why they hadn’t been _shot_ yet was beyond him. 

At Ahsoka’s whistle, Rex looked up and grinned. He gave a thumbs up and tapped Cody on the shoulder while Ahsoka and Kenobi made a mad dash for the side of the ship. 

Ahsoka wasted no time, vaulting herself over the handrail and dropping nimbly into their own rowboat. Kenobi watched Cody do a _beautiful_ swan dive off the pilot house roof while Rex _slowly_ lowered himself down the ladder.

Kenobi grabbed the railing to follow Ahsoka, but something _strong_ with _inhumanly_ sharp nails yanked him back by the bicep. He whirled around and sent his fist flying, just barely clipping Hondo on the jaw. 

The captain growled and pulled him close.

”I don’t know what you’re up to Kenobi,” he hissed, “but a word of warning. The Sea does _not_ give up her secrets easily...it was a pleasure doing business with you!” 

And then he was shoved backwards over the railing, Hondo smiling and waving to him.

And then he was falling....

falling...

falling...

Was that Ahsoka’s scream? The last thing he remembered before the Sea swallowed his whole was Hondo’s laughing face, too-sharp teeth bared for the world to see.

Then...black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Davy Jones (Hans Zimmer)

_Black..._

_Black..._

_Which way was up again? Was he swimming towards the light of day, or the dark of the abyss._

_His jaw clamped shut despite the burn in his chest. His eyes stung from the salt...and still he flailed._

_He had to get to the surface._

_Which way was up? All he could see was black._

_A flailing hand struck something solid and Kenobi reached out on instinct to grab at it. Maybe a rock...maybe nothing. A bubble of precious air clawed its way past his lips._

_Something rough brushed against his legs._

_He panicked._

_Kenobi kicked away as hard as he could and started flailing like a man possessed. If he was going to die, that was fine. He was NOT going to get eaten by a shark!_

_Only...sharks didn’t have sapphire blue eyes...did they?_

_Something hauntingly humanoid - finger-like, grabbed his wrist._

_A beat..._

_two..._

_Then they were moving, moving, moving faster then any human could hope to swim. The water grew cold, cold enough that Kenobi felt it in the core of his bones._

_They were going out to sea..._

_Something soft, a lullaby it sounded like, filled his ears and he closed his eyes, not wanting the last thing he ever saw to be sharp teeth and a sickening pink maw._

_So this was how he dies..._

* * *

”I’m telling you sir, it was a miracle!” Rex threw his hands out, eyes wild with confusion and barely contained joy. 

Kenobi couldn’t help but smile.

He been certain he was dead, only to find himself hacking up sea water onboard the _Negotiator_ with a very concerned Cody and Ahsoka hovering over him. Nobody could say how exactly he’d gotten aboard. 

Rex had thought he’d seen something moving under the water, heading back to where they’d left the ship, and a finned tail. It had gone out to sea before anybody had gotten a good look. It had flipped once, vanished under the waves, and they’d come on board to discover a half-drowned Kenobi. 

It truly was a miracle. 

He pulled the blanket Ahsoka had given him tighter around his shoulder and sipped his tea. His lungs protested each breath and the chill of the ocean was clinging like a burr to his body, but he was alive.

Cody had thought it was a dolphin that saved him...it wasn’t completely unheard of.

Dolphins didn’t have bright blue eyes. 

Dolphins couldn’t haul 160 pounds of dead weight _vertically_ to the deck of a ship. 

Dolphins didn’t have human-like arms that tucked you in close, and they didn’t have sandpaper-rough skin. 

It couldn’t have been a dolphin and they all knew it, but nobody wanted to be the one to break that news. Let each soul believe what it will if it helps them sleep at night. Kenobi knew better.

He’d been saved by a siren. 

Ahsoka sat at the wheel, constantly looking over her shoulder to make sure Hondo and his crew weren’t following them. She still hadn’t changed out of her wet clothes. Kenobi had half a mind to take the wheel himself, but the look Cody gave him said that if he didn’t stay put he’d be rolled up like a sushi roll and shoved down stairs. 

They were sailing with the wind now, letting it blow them someplace far away from the little town. The shoreline was nothing more then a hazy line off to their left. 

Rex and Cody had plotted a course to a town a little further north. That was fine. Kenobi had a feeling that they wouldn’t need to stay in one place now that he’d _seen_ the siren. 

Hondo had mentioned that his man had only seen the creature a morning or two before, and there were no rumors about it floating around. No local legends or drunken fishermen’s stories. That meant it probably hadn’t been in the area very long. 

That meant it would probably move again. 

Kenobi felt his gave drift over to the rolling waves to his right. Was it his imagination, or did he spy a spattering of too-blue beneath the water? Was that a tail breaching, or just a whitecap? 

Was the siren following them?

Or was he just projecting his own hopes? 

“Sir?” 

Kenobi shook himself out of his reverie and looked at Rex. The man’s brows were slanted in concern. Kenobi realized that Ahsoka and Cody were watching him as well. 

He cleared his throat. 

“Sorry,” _Wow_ he sounded awful, “I was just thinking. What were you saying Rex?”

”I was asking if you had a heading other then ‘not-where-we-just-came-from.” 

Good man, Rex. They still needed supplies if they hoped to stay on the ship longer than Saturday. 

“Ah, yes. I have the names of several town written in my journal. We can start with the nearest one...” he paused, “maybe the one after that, just to be safe.”

”Good idea, sir,” Cody took the wheel from Ahsoka. She went below deck for a minute and reappeared with his journal and the map he’d marked up. She spread it out over the cooler that Rex and Cody had been using for a card table.

While the three of them planed, Kenobi shut his eyes. 

It had been _right there_ in front of him. Kenobi had _touched_ it. He’d felt the rough skin (not scales) and felt the weight of its arm around his torso. 

But those eyes...

He’d know those eyes anywhere. 

He remembered that summer as one remembers a dream you can’t quite place, but he’d never forget the first time he saw those eyes. 

He’d never seen eyes that blue in a siren. 

That summer had been such blur between the traveling and the sirens and Qui-gon...

He shook his head.

He stood up, pulling the blanket around him. Cody, ever attentive to him, gave him a barely perceptible nod before going back to their battle strategy. He’d handle that, and Kenobi could take a nap.

No sooner had his head hit the pillow...and he was dead to the world. 

* * *

_The factory was the same as he remembered it._

_Dusty._

_The largest of the College’s five marine research tanks was pushed up against the back wall of the repurposed fish factory, a long catwalk creeping its way across the open space about 10 feet from the edge of the tank._

_It was afternoon, if the golden sunlight filtering in through the translucent windows was any indication._

_“BEN!”_

_He turned around. A giant of a man strode in through the open bay doors. Despite himself, Kenobi smiled._

_Dr. Jin, his godfather, was many things: A brilliant researcher, a maverick, a sick bastard with a nasty gambling habit. But he was first and foremost the most important person of Kenobi’s young life._

_For all his faults, Kenobi loved Qui-gon._

_“Qui-gon, how was the bay? Did you see them again?”_

_Qui-Gon waved a massive paw in dismissal. “Yes, I did. They’re doing fine. The boy’s injuries are healing nicely and they should be able to return to their own territory before winter sets in.”_

_“Wonderful!” He grinned. They’d found the mother-child pair just a few weeks ago...well, the mother found them and lead them to her child. The little guppy had a nasty cut over one eye and something had torn his right arm clean off at the elbow. Qui-gon thought it might’ve been a shark. Kenobi didn’t really care. He loved spending time with the sirens. They boy was shy, yet after a visit or two he was zipping around trying to coax Ben to come play with him._

_Playing with the little siren and his mother certainly beat spending time in here with..._

_Kenobi blinked._

_Wasn’t it just noon? Now the only light came from the red emergency lighting and the glow from various displays around the room. He spun around._

_Where was Qui-gon?_

_Something moved in the large tank. Kenobi froze._

_No..._

_A beam of light bounced on the catwalk, almost over the tank._

_“Ben?” Qui-gon called out, “Can you read me what...”_

_No no no no..._

_He didn't have time to say anything, he never did._

_The shadow in the tank exploded upwards. Qui-gon gave a startled yelp and the flashlight dropped into the tank as the monster dragged his godfather into the water._

_Kenobi was running._

_It didn’t matter._

_The spines had pierced flesh, infecting with a potent venom they hadn’t made an antidote for yet._

_His lungs refused to work._

_Thunder rumbled, a flash of lighting illuminated the monster rearing in the tank before him, all shadows and spines and deadly muscle._

_In his dreams, he could never tell if the screams here his, or the monster’s._

_Kenobi was a rabbit caught in its sickening yellow gaze, unable to move, unable to call for help or reach for the knife Qui-gon always left with his coat._

_Another flash of lighting._

_Then...the monster charged._

* * *

Kenobi sat bolt upright, his chest heaving as if he’d sprinted an entire marathon. His hands shook as he pushed his sweaty hair away from his face.

The nightmares were back. 

He took a shuddering breath and tried to hold it...reset his system so to speak. It didn’t help.

He needed to get _away._ Out of his closet bedroom...away from the tank, away from the knife hanging over his bed. 

He threw himself out of bed and stumbled to the door. The common area aboard the _Negotiatior_ was dark, not even start light filtering through the portholes. 

It was too dark. The tank was closing in on him. 

The band that had been steadily tightening around his chest loosened once he took his first breath of fresh air. The night was chilly and his nightclothes offered no protection from the bitter ocean wind. Still he picked his way to the bow of the ship. 

He climbed underneath the stay-bar of the foremost sail and reclined against the domed hard plastic covering the common area. 

It was peaceful out here. Just the gentle rocking of the ship and the lapping of the waves. He knew reasonably, he should move to the pilot house. It was much safer _and_ it was covered in case it started raining, but there was something so _profoundly_ peaceful about staring out at the open water from the bow of a ship. 

He closed his eyes again. 

_golden eyes locking onto his prone form, Qui-gon’s face forever frozen in a stunned scream..._

He gasped, his eyes shooting open. 

Looks like he wasn’t getting any sleep tonight. 

“Uncle Ben?” He jumped. He _really_ needed to stop letting people sneak up on him?

Ahsoka was wrapped up in a blanket, wearing it like a cloak. The edge of her hijab peeked out from beneath the fluffy fabric. He gave her a strained smile. 

“What’s the matter, my dear. It’s late, you should be in bed.”

”It’s early, you mean” she folded herself down to sit next to him. With the fluffy blankets all but swallowing her, she looked much younger then her 19 years. 

“Is it now? I hadn’t noticed.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. 

Ahsoka fell silent for so long Kenobi was afraid she’d fallen back to sleep. Just as he was a about to reach over and shake her awake she spoke again.

”Uncle Ben, what exactly are we doing?”

She shifted so she could see him better, “you took us halfway around the world searching for something a dead scientist was convinced existed...how did you get his journals by the way? AND THEN you take off after a _pirate..._ ”

”He wasn’t a pirate.” He said. She snorted.

”Right, and I’m the Captain of the Flying Dutchman.” 

Kenobi sighed. She was right of course, as she tended to be. His crew deserved some explanations. 

“Dr, Jin was my godfather.” He started. Ahsoka’s eyes bugged out of her head. Kenobi gave her a smiles that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Yes I know, shocking. Anyway, he and I spent most of my teenage and young adult years traveling the world, studying various flora and fauna...I never really knew why. He started telling be the stories when I was 12.”

”Stories?” Her head tiled in confusion. He nodded.

”Stories of mermaids. ‘Sirens’ as he called them. Of course I didn't believe him, no one in their right mind would!”

”But then you found one.” 

His lower lip trembled. “...three,” she looked up, “we found three sirens. A mother and Guppy...and...”

His breath hitched. 

_Golden eyes,_ _Red and shadows, poisonous spines_

_Water smoky with blood..._

_Too-sharp teeth..._

”...and the one in Dr. Jin’s journal.” Gods bless Ahsoka’s quick mind. He simply nodded, not trusting his voice to hold steady. 

She was smart. He saw the moment she put the pieces together. Her eyes widened a fraction and darted over his face, taking in the disheveled hair and clammy complexion. Her gaze hardened. 

“So we’re looking to finish the job? Find the sirens and study them.” 

He nodded again, “That’s...thats the plan, yes.” 

She nodded and stood to go, bracing herself against the gentle rocking with a hand on the guardrail. She paused for a moment, then dropped the fluffy blanket on top of Kenobi.

”If you’re going to stay out here, go back to the pilot house where you won’t get thrown overboard. I think your new friend would be upset if you woke him up to come rescue you again.”

He watched her leave, tucking the blanket around himself. 

A new friend hmmm? 

Something to think about...maybe that _way_ a tail he had seen. 

Then again, maybe it wasn’t. 

Only one way to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn a bit more about Kenobi and Qui-gon’s history with the Sirens...and meet out next characters: Palpatine’s gaggle of dark-side bastards. Hope you like this one. Don’t forget to comment!

The Sun rose that morning in a dazzling display of fire and gold, nearly blinding Cody when he stumbled up onto the main deck. Rex was already awake and checking the _Negotiator_ ’s compass against his own maps. He’d spread the sheets out on top of the cooler. 

They really needed to invest in an actual table.

Rex nodded by way of ‘good morning’ and handed him a steaming cup of coffee; no cream, no sugar. Sometimes having the same tastes made things so much easier.

”Have you seen miss Tano?” Rex asked. Cody _almost_ laughed at the look on his face. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, Cody knew Rex was utterly devoted to the lady. He’d become her loyal Knight in Shining Armor when Kenobi had introduced her to them, taking her under his wing like he had with the ‘shinies’ in his old company. 

Old habits died hard. 

Cody hadn’t seen her when he’d stumbled up from Below, but he had noticed that the door to her cabin was open a smidge. That meant she was already awake...come to think of it, he hadn’t seen Doctor Kenobi either. 

“No,” he took a swig of his coffee, “and I haven’t seen the Doctor either.” 

They lapsed into silence. The _Negotiator_ was anchored in the middle of nowhere, in an inlet they’d found some time before the sun had set. The nearest town was miles away. There weren’t a lot of places their employer could’ve gone; Kenobi and Tano would show up eventually.

As if she’d been summoned, Ahsoka dropped into the pilot-well, bleary eyed from being awake so early. She snatched Rex’s coffee from where he’d sat it down and gulped half of it down in one go. 

“M’nin.” She mumbled. Rex gave her a small smile.

”Mornin’ little’un”

She glared at him...which wasn’t as intimidating as it normally was...and Cody bit his cheek to keep from laughing. Rex had given her that nickname on the first day, and despite her protests it had stuck. 

She cradled the warm mug in her hands and tried to blink away the sleep. 

“What’re you doin’?”

”We’re plotting our course for the day, sir.” The title slipped out before he could stop himself. Thankfully Ahsoka didn't look bothered. Rex grunted in agreement and finally put his compass away. 

“Any idea where the doctor is?” Rex turned to her. He still made no move to retake his coffee. Ahsoka yawned and stretched. Cody winced sympathetically as her spine gave its best impression of a glow stick.

“Last I know he was out at the bow. He’s probably still there if...”

Cody was already on his feet and moving towards the bow. Sure enough, there was Kenobi, all bundled up in Ahsoka’s fluffy blanket and sleeping like the dead. Cody found that he didn’t really want to wake him; he got very little sleep as it was, but he’d probably be more comfortable Below or in the pilot-well.

He reached out and shook Kenobi’s shoulder as gently as he could.

“Doctor...”

Kenobi mumbled something and shifted over to his side. Cody pursed his lips. 

“Doctor...”He shook him a little harder. 

Kenobi _SHRIEKED_ and sent a rather impressing right hook hurtling towards Cody’s face. It was only his years in the military and holding Rex down when he had nightmares that saved his poor, innocent nose. 

Cody jerked back and snatched Kenobi s wrist. The doctor’s eyes were blown wide and rimmed in red. His hair fell in chaotic tumbles of fire and gold around his pale, clammy face. Cody immediately grabbed his bicep and pulled him in close. 

“Kenobi, sir...it’s me...”he started to see something like recognition in his eyes. Cody gave him a small smile. “It’s just me.” 

Kenobi exhaled, and though his eyes were still wild, he seemed to recognize the man in front of him. Cody quickly released him and sat back on his heels. Kenobi ran a shaky hand through his hair and clutched the blanket in a white-knuckled fist. 

“Apologies,” he cleared his throat, “I must’ve mistaken you for someone else.” 

Cody nodded and pushed himself to his feet. 

“Right.” 

_Note to self...don’t wake Kenobi up from a dead sleep._

* * *

Cody lead the way back to the pilot-well. At some point, he saw, Rex had gone Below and gotten himself another cup of coffee. Kenobi eased himself down onto the bench across from Ahsoka and looked at the maps. 

“What’s our heading?” He asked. 

“A little place called Mos-Espa.” Rex tapped the map on a stretch of coast about 40 miles North from where they were currently. “It dosen’t appear on any map, but Cody and I spent some time there back in the day.”

”It’s a good place to get lost,” Cody took a swig of his own coffee, now almost disgustingly cold.

”It’s in the middle of nowhere,” Rex went on, “the only people there are those who don’t want to be found.”

”It sounds sketchy, Uncle Ben.” Ahsoka took a long drink of her pilfered coffee.

Kenobi thought for a long moment. Mos-Espa wasn’t mentioned in any of Qui-gon’s notes, but then again, neither was the town they had vacated. There was also the fact that Hondo and his crew might still be after them...maybe someplace off the beaten path would be a good place to regroup, strategize...”

”Do you think we’ll find supplies there? I don’t want to waste any time, we’re running low as is.” He stroked his beard (a habit Ahsoka had teased him mercilessly about when she was little.) 

Rex and Cody looked at each other. “We should be able to...it dosen’t rely on seasonal tourism like most port towns, so the trading posts should be stocked.”

”Then its settled, we’ll head to Mos-Espa.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Ahsoka took the coffee mugs down Below while Rex and Cody made ready to sail. There was a good wind stirring up, so Kenobi figured they’d let out the jib sail and cruise along. He’d leave them to it. 

Kenobi crept back to the bow of the _Negotiator_ and lowered himself to sit cross-legged against the domed deck covering the living quarters. He had to tuck his head in an awkward position to avoid hitting it on the jib’s stay-bar and the lines rigging it to the ship. 

From where he was seated he could _just_ see the waves lapping against the hull. The sun was high overhead now and he felt as though he were melting out of his skin. 

He swiped his hair out of his face. His palms were sweating...actually, he was sweating _everywhere_. 

When had it gotten so hot? 

His gaze drifted out to the ocean. Had the waves always sounded so peaceful? 

He wiped his forehead again and shrugged out of his sleep shirt. It was too hot...he needed to cool down. Maybe a swim would help? It had been years since he’d last gone swimming just for fun...a quick dip couldn’t hurt. 

He scratched at his arm...why was his spine _crawling_? Was it his imagination or was his skin _really_ so dry it was starting to flake off? 

He _needed_ to get into the water...it wasn’t too far down. Just a few minutes and then he’d be fine... 

They wouldn’t even notice he was gone...

”Uncle Ben?” 

His head shot up and Kenobi felt his senses return to him...was that a tail that just flipped away?! 

He shook his head. He was standing, hunched over and gripping the rail white-knuckled in just his sleep pants. What happened? Just a moment ago he was sitting against the top-deck...

Ahsoka was sitting, perched on the ornate wooden railing that surrounded the top-deck. She held a steaming cup of what he presumed was his favorite tea in her hand. The wind had picked up a bit, and it was busy playing with the edges of her hijab, whipping them too and fro. 

They were moving...why hadn’t he realized that? 

Kenobi cleared his throat and jerked himself away from the railing. 

“Sorry my dear, I was just...” He trailed off. He had no answer she’d agree with. 

Ahsoka had one eyebrow raised, her lips pursed. “I was going to bring you some tea...and you were about to jump overboard...”

”I...I don’t know what came over me.” Was that a flash of blue? He swallowed the lump in his throat an reached for the tea. Maybe it would help calm his _obviously_ troubled mind. 

“Thank you. I supposed I _have_ been a bit off this morning.” He smiled. Ahsoka made a face that said she was _decidedly_ unconvinced. 

She stood to leave, “Well, if you want to go swimming, at least wait until we get to Mos-Espa. Cody said we’d be there by Saturday at the least.” 

And then he was alone again. Kenobi took a long sip from his mug, relishing in the burn of the hot liquid across his tongue and down the back of his throat. 

What _had_ happened? He’d _never_ had such a strong urge to go swimming...like he would shrivel and die if he remained out of the water for another minute. 

Now that he was back in control of himself, his ears rang with the sudden silence. What had that sound been? It had been lovely, melodic; it moved in tandem with the lapping waves and the current...something dark and mysterious and reminiscent of the abyss. It had invaded his entire mind space and stuffed it full of the song of the Sea, and yet it was so subtle he hadn’t noticed its pretense until it was gone. 

He took another sip.

No matter, there was plenty of time to figure out what had possessed him on the way to Mos-Espa...preferably from the safety of the pilot-well or his cabin. 

* * *

_Day 55_

_My crew and I encountered some minor hostility with a band of local criminals under the leadership of one Hondo Ohnaka. The man was gracious enough to provide some information relative to our search for the Sirens, despite his claims that the creatures don’t exist. His parting words to me still ring in my head: “The Sea does not give up her secrets easily.” I wonder what he meant by that?_

_We did not part on pleasant terms, and we fear they may be hunting us. We’re also running dangerously low on supplies. We must restock by Saturday at the very most or face the possibility that we may have to dock someplace for several days. Rex and Cody presented a solution to this: a small place called Mos-Espa. Apparently it’s an outlaw town, meant only for those who do not wish to be found._

_Then the strangest thing happened to me. As I was sitting on the bow, a most unusual feeling came over me; I wanted nothing more than to throw myself into the sea. I was certain I would die if I did not. Had Ahsoka not appeared and started me back to reality, I would’ve tossed myself overboard in an effort to satisfy the itch. Could this have been the Siren’s Song? Qui-gon only mentioned it briefly, in a story he tried to tell me once..._

* * *

Ahsoka sat at the front of the pilot-well, safely behind the little plastic weather/windshield. Cody sat at the wheel and Rex had perched himself on the edge of the bench seats’ backrest, near the wench they’d use to control the rigging for the sails. 

He caught her eye and gave her a quick smile. 

They were making good time; Cody figured they’d make it to Mos-Espa by Saturday morning. That meant they’d have plenty of time to stock up on supplies before shipping out again. 

Still, she had a bad feeling about this. 

She couldn't get the sight of her uncle standing at the railing, his normally peaceful face blank and…

“CODY, Gimm’e the binocs!” 

Ahsoka jumped and turned to look at Rex. He had shot to his feet and had his eyes trained on something behind them. Ahsoka hopped out the other side of the pilot-well and stood to see what it was he had noticed. 

There was a ship on their rudder...a big one. 

The Bad Feeling jumped from her belly to her throat and settled in a lump at the base of her windpipe. Something told her it wasn’t Hondo and his crew, but it wasn’t good either. 

“Can you make anything out?” She called out. Rex squinted through the binoculars.

“It’s not Hondo,” he called back, “...some kind of private yacht, but it's big and it's closing fast!” 

“What side are they coming up on?” Cody grit his teeth. He hated rich bastards who pretended to know something about boating. 

“...they aren’t.” 

“WHAT?” Cody turned to look over his shoulder and Ahsoka gripped the railing a little tighter. Rex put the binoculars down and jumped back into the pilot well. 

“They aren’t turning.” 

He tossed the binoculars to Cody and took his brother’s place at the wheel. The other boat was close enough that Ahsoka could make out a few more details, namely that it was  _ LARGE _ ...and probably very expensive. She counted at least four tiers; large enough for a crowd with room left over for comfortable living accommodations. 

“HANG ON!” Rex started turning the wheel and the  _ Negotiator  _ pitched towards the open sea. Ahsoka plopped herself back onto the bench seat so she didn’t get thrown overboard. 

They hadn’t sailed for more than two minutes in their new direction when the yacht  _ roared  _ by, going much faster than what was safe and causing the _Negotiator_ to violently rock in its wake. Ahsoka barely had time to read the name on the side before it was pulling away. 

_ The Executor  _

“I HATE rich bastards like that!” Cody spat and took the wheel back, gently guiding them back on course after they’d leveled out. 

“Yeah,” Rex stared at the yacht’s back end, “They think they own the damn waterway...probably some company executives taking new VP’s out for a spin…”

“Who else a yacht  _ Executor”  _

The Bad Feeling hadn’t gone away. Ahsoka worked to shove the lump in her throat back into her belly where it belonged. 

“I think it was called the  _ Exe _ cutor...like an executioner.” 

“What makes you say that, ma’am?” Cody glanced at Rex. Ahsoka shrugged.

“I’ve got a bad feeling…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG: Oath to the Abyss by Antii Martikainen


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Push and pull  
> Back and forth  
> Rock the coat  
> To and fro
> 
> Push and pull  
> By the moon  
> I am coming  
> Coming soon
> 
> Push and pull  
> Beneath the Sea  
> Pain is gone  
> Souls are free
> 
> Push and pull  
> Fear the tide  
> Rock the boat  
> Never hide
> 
> Push and pull  
> Push and pull

_Push and pull..._

_Push and pull..._

The moon was nearly full. Her silvery light bounced off the wine-dark ocean below him, twinkling off the backs of the waves. Far overhead the sky was a tapestry of diamonds set in Caspian velvet and with the gentle rocking of the boat, Kenobi could almost drift off to sleep.

Almost.

Instead he was wide awake, staring at the water below him. Rex had mentioned they’d be coming into Mos-Espa sometime in the wee hours of the morning, so they’d be able to hit the shops as soon as they opened. He needed to be well rested for the coming day.

So why couldn't he sleep? 

Maybe it was the night...it was bright and peaceful and the moon called to him in a way it never had before. Maybe the constant rocking was finally making his iron-lined stomach break. Maybe it was any number of the hundreds of factors plaguing his life; stress from the mission, the nightmares, his own brain simply refusing to shut off for a few damn hours.

But Kenobi knew better.

He was awake because of the Song. 

It was stronger tonight, stronger then the day he’d almost jumped overboard. It rolled with the waves. It echoed up from the abyss and invaded his mind until it was all he could perceive. 

Kenobi sat cross-leaded at the bow of the _Negotiator_ and listened to the Siren Song, letting it fill him up and drive away the noise in his mind. It was better then any meditation session, better then any of his most relaxing teas. It was pure emotion and raw energy and the undeniable _power_ of the Sea rolled into something reminiscent of a child’s lullaby. 

He never wanted it to stop. 

* * *

Mos-Espa was exactly how Rex remembered it: small, dry, dusty, and vaguely unwelcoming. 

It was absolutely perfect. 

He pulled the _Negotiator_ into the port around 3 in the morning and tied her off to a pilon before going Below and grabbing a cup of coffee...no cream, no sugar. He climbed back up the ladder and perched himself on the port side of the ship. It had been a quiet few day. They hadn’t encountered a single ship since they were almost run over by the _Executor._

_I wonder where they were going in such a hurry?_

He took a drag of his coffee and looked around the port. Most of the boats occupying the slips and pilons were small fishing vessles, but there were a few pleasure sailors like the _Negotiator_ and one or two sea-faring cargo haulers...and a massive four-tiered yacht at the very end of the long row of docking slips.

Rex blinked

Even with the moonlight and the few security lights, it was impossible to tell if it was the _Executor_ , but something in his gut was sending up red flags and making every instinct he had go on full alert. 

He gulped down another bitter swig of caffeine and clambered to his feet. Just as he was heading back to the pilot-well he spied a form at the bow of the ship. He squinted. He could _just_ make out the form of Doctor Kenobi. The man was sitting cross-legged at the bow, just staring out to sea.

Rex moved a little closer to him. 

“Doctor Kenobi?” 

The man jumped and look at Rex almost sheepishly. Rex noted the black handbags under his eyes. 

“Sorry,” he ran a hand down his face, “I must’ve drifted off...you were saying?” 

Something shot up his spine and Rex took another hard look at his friend. Was it just him, or were Kenobi’s eyes darker then usual? Were they drifting back to the ocean, or was it just his imagination? 

“Uh, I was just saying...we just pulled into Mos-Espa. It’s a little chilly up here.” He shoved his hands in his pockets for emphasis. “Why don’t you come down Below. We’ve still got a few hours before the stores open.”

”You go ahead, I’ll be fine up here.” Kenobi waved him off. Rex felt the arguments rise up on his tongue before he swallowed them down. He nodded and turned on his heel. 

He was going to sleep the next few hours away in the pilot-well...just in case. 

* * *

Ahsoka decided that she did _not_ like Mos-Espa. It was dusty, but it was the kind of dusty that was rough and irritating and got everywhere, and the town was unwelcoming to the point that she didn’t feel comfortable without Rex by her side. 

The day was already showing itself to be another scorcher, but she still pulled the hood of her coat a little higher around her head. No point in drawing unwanted attention to herself. 

Rex went into the forth mom n’ pop store to look around while she and Cody retreated from the sun and the scornful glares of the locals. They found refuge under the eves of a nearby building. Ahsoka sat her bags down in the dust and heaved a sigh, sloughing against the wall. Cody took up a post a few feet away where he could watch the populace go about their daily lives. 

“Now I remember why Rex and I never came back here.” He scowled at a passerby that was sidling a little too close for comfort. Ahsoka shot him a cheeky grin.

”Did the welcoming nature of the locals wear you out?”

”Something like that.” 

They lapsed into silence. Ahsoka fiddled with the edge of her hijab. Cody glared at three more people and finally pulled out a pocket knife and flipped it open. 

“What were you guys even doing here?” She watched him flip the knife twice before running the pad of his thumb gently over the edge. Cody was silent for so long she thought he hadn’t heard her. 

“We wanted to do some hunting...big game stuff.”

”I didn't know you guys hunted. How big?” 

He glared at her, she tilted her head. Cody smirked. 

“A couple thousand dollars...Someone slipped sensitive information to two guys who were taking it to some big criminal organization. Rex and I got wind they’d been spotted in a town not far from here and took a squad to investigate. We stayed here for two days before the Boss pulled up back.” 

She smirked. 

“I can’t imagine the locals were too helpful.”

He actually smiled at that and flipped his knife again, “These pathetic life-forms? They were about as helpful as a compass that doesn't point north.”

Rex chose that moment to reappear with two bags full of easy-made meals and four bottles of water. He set the bags down next to Ahsoka’s and handed out his prizes. 

“Jackpot...”He grinned, “I don’t remember them from last time we were here, but they were nice enough to give me a good deal.” 

“Did you get their names?” Cody came up for air. Ahsoka chugged her water like her life depended on it. 

“Eh...Lars I think. That’s was the store’s called anyway.”

”We should probably get this stuff back to the _Negotiator_ and plan out the next few days.” Ahsoka capped her water bottle and moved to grab her bags. Rex beat her to it. Cody almost cuffed him upside the head. 

Rex stowed the extra water bottle in one of the bags. 

Extra water bottle...

”Guys!” Cody suddenly cast his eyes around the market place. Rex and Ahsoka turned back to look at him. 

“Where’s Kenobi?” 

* * *

Kenobi walked along the little shoreline, hands shoved in his pockets, his eyes downcast. 

The song was back.

He’d first heard it after they had left the third store of the day and had found himself paralyzed in the middle of the street. 

He was in the middle of a busy town, almost half a mile away from the ocean. He shouldn’t be able to hear a siren’s song.

But he did.

And now here he was, his skin _crawling_ with dry discomfort. Every breath an icy knife in his lungs.

The Sea lapped at his ankles.

A flash of blue...a little splash of water. He was out there. His companions hadn’t even noticed he had wandered away, surely they wouldn't miss him if he took a short dip...

”UNCLE BEN!”

And then something _warm_ and _heavy_ crashed into him and Kenobi found himself with his arms full of a very concerned and _pissed off_ Ahsoka. Rex and Cody slowed to a jog, panting from the effort of keeping up with his niece. 

Kenobi gently set her back on her feet. 

“WHERE THE EVERY-LOVING HELL WERE YOU!” Her hands flailed wildly and for a split second Kenobi was convinced she was going to slap him. 

“WE GET DONE SHOPPING...you had VANISHED...we spent a Kriffin’ HOUR LOOKING FOR YOU and then Cody sees you out here and...”

”Ahsoka, calm yourself.” He gripped her by both shoulder to steady her and smiled. “I simply saw you three had things well in hand and went for a walk to clear my head.” 

“You could’ve told us.” She shrugged him off and glared, arms crossed over her chest. Kenobi looked at the three of them in turn; the sheer _relief_ that covered their faces and felt a stab of guilt in his heart. 

They had been worried about him. 

“I’m sorry for worrying you.” His voice turned quiet. Rex and Cody nodded. Ahsoka huffed and marched away with Rex quickly falling into step beside her. 

That left just him and Cody. 

Cody crossed his arms and glared at him. 

“Its not my place sir,...” He started slowly, “but I advise you _not_ to wander off without telling one of us first. This isn’t the friendliest of places, and don’t forget we have a pissed off pirate crew on our tail.”

Kenobi smiled. “They were hardly pirates, Commander.” 

He started walking back towards the port and Cody smiled as he fell in step beside him. 

“They were pirates and you know it.” 

* * *

Kenobi should’ve seen this coming. Sirens were born from the Sea, and so they were beholden to the Laws of the Deep. The Abyss was their kingdom and the Moon their muse...their Goddess. Their music was for their silvery queen and waxed and waned with her. 

Tonight was a full moon. 

Tonight, the Siren’s Song would be at its most potent. 

Kenobi didn’t know if he could resist...he wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

No, he definitely didn’t want to. 

And thats how he found himself here at the bow of the _Negotiator_ staring out into the caspian waves and watching the moon ascend her throne. Wordlessly he reached behind him and pulled his sleep shirt over his head. His sweatpants soon followed it; neatly folded on the upper deck. His boxers joined the rest of his clothes and then he was bare as the day he’d been born. 

The song had started; a deep, deep drumming that shook the very core of him, and a gentle rolling and prettily _Light_ that could only be Song of the Moon...perfectly balanced, as all things should be. Perfectly balanced with the Song of the Abyss. 

Kenobi grabbed the railing and eased himself over it. The water was _so close_ and was so _thirsty_...his skin itched to touch the Sea. 

He’d never felt anything as cool and soothing as when the water closed over his body. 

Down and down into the black he sunk, letting the Sea caress his body, its touch as a gentle as a lover’s. He _relished_ in the way the water slid over his thighs and rolled down his back, the way it played with his hair and slid around his fingers and legs. 

The Song of the Abyss thrummed in his heart, the Song of the Moon swam in his blood and played across his skin. 

The Song of the Siren echoed around his head. 

Somewhere in the part of his brain that was still Ben Kenobi, he was shouting and slapping himself for being so incredibly _stupid_. It was a slim chance that the creature swimming just out of his sight was the same little guppy he’d met all those years ago. 

The Sea was unforgiving. 

He’d been small...and missing an arm. 

Blue was probably a very common color for Sirens. 

He was probably going to die down here. 

Then a shadow passed over the moonlight trickling down into the Deep and Kenobi forced himself to look heavenwards. 

He was right. It wasn’t the same guppy he’d met all those years ago. The guppy had been no more then five feet long from the tip of his tail to the top of his head; He’d been soft and sweet...

The creature floating in the moonlight...not ten feet away from him...was easily nine feet of lean muscle undulating under smooth grey/blue skin. 

He’d met a guppy...and now that guppy had grown. 

Kenobi felt precious air leave his chest. The Siren was still missing his right arm, and his right eye still had the scar nearly bisecting it. But those eyes...still the same sapphire blue, stared at him with the same wonder and trust they had all those years ago. 

Almost ten years had passed since the summer he’d played with the Siren. They’d both grown up and changed so much. But staring into those eyes again, not at a reluctant playmate and babysitter, but as an equal, Kenobi felt a truth settle in his chest as real as the songs that had brought him here. 

The Siren still knew him, and it was as if no time at all had passed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He guys, I just wanted to say thank you for the comments after the last chapter. Just hearing about how you all like my story and how I write absolutely made my week. I legit was smiling the whole day after I read them. 
> 
> I’ve had that last scene clawing at my brain for months now, trying to get onto paper. 
> 
> Chapter Song: “Tortuga” by Hans Zimmer


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song : Jolly Sailor Bold - Ashley Serena

Rex couldn’t sleep. 

Maybe it was the moonlight, maybe it was the adrenaline from looking for Doctor Kenoib. Maybe it was the three cups of coffee he’d chugged earlier, but he coulnd’t sleep. 

And so he walked. The taps of his boots echoing loudly in the dead atmosphere of Mos-Espa at the Witching Hour. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets and shivered. The night was chilly and he watched his breath billow out, white and ethereal infront of him. 

_Tap_

_tap_

_tap_

_Lap, Lap,_ _Lap._ The waves lapped against the pilons of the boardwalk, and somwhere deep in Rex’s mind it sounded like drums rising from the deep. 

It was such a peaceful night, why was he awake? 

His thoughts drifted back to his talk with Kenobi. The doctor had been _off_...not just that morning, but over the past week and a half. Since they’d fled from Hondo’s crew and he’d gone overboard. 

Maybe he ought to get his head checked out. 

But that didn’t explain why he’d tried to jump overboard so many times, why he was always at the bow looking out at the waves. 

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

The way Kenobi had been acting reminded him of stories his father used to tell him and his brothers when they were little: of krakens and forgotten gods and ships captained by men so evil Hell itself spat them back out. 

Stories of monsters that sucked ships down whole...pretty demons who lured men to their deaths with songs of promise and _lust_...

Rex stopped walking. He’d reached the end of the boardwalk. 

The drums were louder. 

The moon was singing...or was that something else? Something out of nightmares with too-sharp teeth and a thirst for human flesh?

He shook himself.

”Rex old boy, you have _got_ to get a grip.” 

He was too old to be scaring himself with children’s stories. Mermaids weren’t real.

That drumming was though.

Rex realized where he was and took a step back. He’d been right at the edge of the boardwalk, his toes _literally_ hanging off the end. The Sea stretched away from him, endless and mocking, moonlight playing off the back of the cresting waves...

And to his right was the yacht he’d seen earlier. 

Somewhere in the belly of the beast, somebody had turned their music up high enough to hear it _clearly_ from where he was. It sounded like some kind of folk, trance, chanting thing...to be honesty he really didn’t care. The bass and whatever drum was being used beat a steady heartbeat in almost perfect time with the waves lapping against the docks. 

So thats what he was hearing. 

Rex took a few more steps back and craned his neck to get a better look at the stern. 

_Executor_

His breath caught in his throat. 

It was the same ship that had almost run them over. The odds of that were _astronomically_ skeued towards impossible. 

Some deep part of Rex, the part that was still on the battlefield, was shouting to retreat, regroup, and get the _H_ _ell_ out of Dodge at the first opportunity. 

Rex knew better then to ignore those instincts. 

He turned on his heel and marched back the way he’d come and _swore_ he felt eyes on him, but when he turned back to see..there was nothing. 

If he had looked a little longer and a little harder, he might’ve seen the tail flip above a cresting wave before diving back into the abyss. But he didn’t. 

But someone _else_ did. 

* * *

“Cody, what are the signs there are mermaids nearby?” 

Rex hadn’t been able to shake the Bad Feeling he’d gotten last night. 

When he’d climbed back aboard the _Negotiator_ he’d gone straight to the doorway of Kenobi’s cabin. The man was gone and a Bad Feeling settled low in his gut. 

He’d found him on the bow of the ship, just staring into space. 

Rex had chugged an extra cup of coffee to keep himself awake after that, not liking the dark look in Kenobi’s eyes or the way he tilted towards the water. He could’ve sworn Kenobi’s hair was wet. He wasn’t stupid enough to go swimming at night...alone...

Right? 

The sight of rational, reasonable Kenobi completely spell bound by the moon and the waves dredged up memories of the stories his father used to tell Rex and Cody. 

He was embarrassed to admit that was the first place his mind went. 

Kenobi was inexplicably drawn to the water...there must be mermaids nearby. 

Totally reasonably logic. 

The two of them were trailing behind the doctor and Ahsoka as they made their way through the marketplace to a Cantina Kenobi had spotted the other day. The doctor claimed he needed a drink. Rex thought he needed his head examined or a bottle of sleeping pills. 

Cody paused mid step to look at his little brother. Rex averted his eyes.

”Like in the stories Buir used to tell us.” His eyes darted around the crowd. Cody raised an eyebrow.

”You ok?” He took a good look at Rex. He didn’t _look_ like he’d been smoking something funny, but you never knew. He wasn’t even sure what was legal over here...

”I’m fine...just curious.” 

“...uh, hearing voices...inexplicably drawn to the water...seeing pretty girls lounging on the shore...”

”Right...” Rex pushed past him and caught up to Ahsoka as she and Kenobi ducked into the Cantina. Cody shook his head. 

Had that really just happened? Rex had _never_ shown interest in their father’s stories. Cody remembered hanging off of every word; Rex had been _dead set_ on proving them wrong. 

Oh well, Rex had always been a little odd. 

Rex had settled into a booth near the back with Ahsoka and was busy scanning the room. At least, he was trying to scan the room. His traitorous gaze kept coming back to Kenobi. The man was hunched over at the bar, nursing something that probably tasted like kangaroo piss. 

Was it just him, or was Kenobi paler than normal? Maybe it was just the lighting. 

_What are the signs there are mermaids nearby? Voices...Ethereally beautiful women...drawn to the Sea..._

Another fruitless scan and he was focusing on the doctor’s back again. Something tickled at the back of his brain. 

They’d had to stop Kenobi from jumping overboard three times in the least week and half. He hadn’t been sleeping well...

Rex shook the thoughts from his head.

 _Mermaids_ didn’t exist. 

* * *

Kenobi had _no_ idea what he was drinking, but it was alcohol and it was _strong_. But despite it being almost 100 proof, he didn’t feel the burn as the liquid hit the back of his throat. He didn’t feel Cody slide into the seat next to him. 

He couldn’t feel anything but the Siren’s phantom fingers trail over his chest...his jaw...his belly. 

He didn’t know why Ahsoka had suggested they go out. He’d wanted to dig out his diving gear and spend some quality time researching the Siren in the light of day, but his niece had been adamant about going to the Cantina. 

Even now, the Siren’s song and the Song of the Sea called to him, called him back to the abyss...

The clink of a glass wrenched his consciousness back to the present. He eyed the barkeep and ran his fingers up the side of the glass that had been set in front of him. 

He picked it up and gave it a sniff...then knocked it back in one go. 

Bourbon...the _good_ kind. 

He frowned and waved the barkeep down. 

“I’m sorry, but who...?

”The Gent over there?” The barkeep tossed their head towards a table in the back. Kenobi leaned back to look past Cody and saw an elderly gentleman sitting with his back to the wall. 

The man’s hooded glare pinned Kenobi in place...a rabbit caught in the golden gaze of a sneering lion...

He glanced at Cody and slunk off to join the stranger. The Gentleman raised an eyebrow by way of greeting when Kenobi pulled out the chair in front of him. 

“Hello there, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“A matter of business I wish to discuss with you... _without_ your little guard dogs.”

The Gentleman’s voice was deep and purred up from his chest. He sounded like the kind of man Kenobi would’ve spent hours conversing with had they met at Oxford. 

But still...

The way he’d called Cody and Rex ‘guard dogs’ set Kenobi’s teeth on edge. He considered them both to be good friends...and he didn’t know this man from Adam, nor did his new friend know him. 

Kenobi tilted his head, “I’m not sure I follow. What sort of business could you possibly have with me?” 

“You _are_ Doctor Benjamin Kenobi of Coruscant University, professor of Ethics and Philosophy...godson of the late Dr. Jinn...” The Gentleman’s eyebrow raised. Kenobi picked his proverbial jaw up off the floor and focused instead on releasing the _anger_ that had begun to simmer along his spine. He’d given no _real_ reason for hostility, but there was _something_ about that baritone purr recounting information (that admittedly was publicly available if one looked hard enough) that he _really_ had no business knowing...it made Kenobi’s Scottish blood _sing_ for a good fight. 

“Well you _certainly_ seem to know who I am...” he felt his lip curl, “But I’m afraid the sentiment is one sided. Who exactly are you?” 

The man sneered...or was it supposed to be a smile? 

“My name is Yan Dooku...a former _acquaintance_ of your university...and Doctor Jinn.”

Kenobi had only heard the name ‘Dooku’ in passing...something about a buy-out by some private big-wig...the other professors hadn’t mentioned him often; said his name left a bad taste in their mouths. 

He could understand. 

From this brief interaction, Kenobi could deduce that this man was the human embodiment of a specific kind of cheese of wine that was far too expensive, and bitter and _nasty_ when tasted. 

High Society, rotten to the core. 

“And what exactly do you want with me? I’m currently enjoying a much needed vacation.” 

“This venture will only take a few minutes.” Dooku waved a hand, “I have recently been employed by a person who has taken a great interest in Doctor Jinn’s research...”

Every warning bell in Kenobi's head went off. _WARNING WARNING WARNING..._

”He’s tasked me to carry though the endeavor and see Doctor Jinn’s work to fruition. I’ve hit a bit of a snag however...his journal.”

There was no way in God’s Green Earth Kenobi was giving this sleemo Qui-gon’s journal. 

His journal...

HIS JOURNAL!

The only research Qui-gon had been doing at the time of his death was on Sirens. This man was hunting _HIS Siren!_

Kenobi mentally shook himself. Where the hell had that thought come from? The Siren wasn’t _his._ He was a wild creature. He didn’t belong to anyone. 

Kenobi forced a chuckle up his throat and prayed to whatever deity that would listen that Dooku bought it. 

“I’m afraid that you’ve taken a fool’s errand.” 

Dooku frowned and cocked an eyebrow. Kenobi gave him the friendliest grin he could muster. 

“Qui-gon and I weren’t on the best of speaking terms at the time of his death...but from what I hear he went a bit mad. He was ‘researching’” Kenobi made finger quotes around the word, “ _mermaids_.” 

”I see...”Dooku took a slow sip of his own drink. Kenobi noticed it was the same bourbon he’d had at the bar and wondered how high a shelf Dooku had gone...how much was this bar trip costing him? 

“I’m sorry to be bearer of bad news.” Kenobi stood to leave. Dooku stood with him and Kenobi took a reflexive step back. The man was _tall._

Curse his short genetics!

“On the contrary, you’ve been _most_ helpful.” 

He pushed past Kenobi and strode out of the bar with a grace Kenobi hadn’t expected for one his age. 

Kenobi sighed and went back to the bar. Cody turned to look at him when he slid onto his stool. 

“Sir?” 

“Nothing, Commander,” Kenobi smiled for real this time, “Just a friendly chat with an old acquaintance.” 

Cody didn’t look convinced. 

He had a bad feeling about this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW in case anyone was curious, Kenobi’s ship is an Island Packet sailing yacht. The interior (the belly of the ship) is the 485 model which features two main cabins, one at the bow and one at the stern, behind the galley, a comfortable living space and a small corner Nav. Station. The extra office space on Kenobi’s ship was converted into an extra bedroom for Ahsoka. Kenobi had the bow cabin and Rex and Cody have the stern cabin. The upper decks are based on the 379/380 model. The pilot well is covered with A weatherproof Canopy in Kenobi’s signature beige.
> 
> Also HALLE-FUCKIN-LUJAH This website had an “undo” button for when you accidentally delete the entire chapter you’ve spent hours writing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official Chapter Song: Perry the Platypus Theme

“We need to get out of here.” Cody sat himself down in the pilot’s chair and fixed his brother and Ahsoka in a stern gaze. They glanced at each other before dropping their cards onto the cooler. Whatever was going through Cody’s head was more important than their card game.

“I agree,” Ahsoka sighed. “Uncle Ben’s been acting _weird_. I want to get him back to dry land...”

”...and maybe to a doctor.”

Ahsoka glared at Rex. Cody _almost_ laughed at how he visible stiffened under her icy glare...almost. Her death glare could freeze the hearts of mortal men. 

“He’s _not_ sick.” She growled. 

“With, all due respect, sir.” Rex put his palms up in defense, “ _Something_ ’s going on in that head of his...ever since he fell of Hondo’s ship...”

”Its like he’s been possessed.” _DAMMIT_ _why_ did he have to open his mouth?! Ahsoka turned her icy glare on him and Cody found his jaw wired shut. He looked away. 

It wasn’t his place to question his employer (and technically Ahsoka was his boss by association).

_Good soldiers follow orders..._

They lapsed into silence. Rex started gathering the cards and putting them in order for the next game; it was obvious that neither of them had much interest in continuing. The playful, laid-back atmosphere of that afternoon was fading with the setting sun.

Rex pursed his lips. Cody saw his shoulders rise and fall in sigh, saw the glint in his eyes that meant he’d come to a decision and was bracing himself for the consequences. 

He wondered if he swim to shore before the proverbial shit hit the fan. 

“Ahsoka, what exactly are we doing?”

”What do you mean?” She looked between the two of them. 

“I mean we have no information about what we’re supposed to be doing.”

”All Kenobi told us was that he needed help on his ship...and we’d be at sea for as long as it takes him to finish his research.”

”He never told us exactly what it was he was researching.” 

Ahsoka looked between the two of them. 

“Why did you agree to this is he didn’t tell you _anything?”_

Cody shrugged. “We needed the job. Not a lot of opportunities for a pair of ex-army men.” 

“I...I’m not sure I can say...”

”Please?” 

Cody duh his nails into his palm to keep from smacking Rex; one for having the balls to ask her to give up potentially sensitive information, and two for sounding like a goddamn _puppy_ that had been denied pets from its most favorite person. 

Ahsoka worried her lower lip and glanced down to the belly of the ship. Kenobi had vanished into the hold almost two hours ago, presumably to catch up on some much needed sleep. 

“If he finds out I told you, you both are going overboard.”

Cody looked at Rex. Despite himself, he _was_ curious about Kenobi’s work. They’d been around each other for two months and they’d been told absolutely _nothing_ about what it was they were supposed to be doing. He and Rex were as much a part of this expedition as Kenobi and Ahsoka; they deserved _some_ information...

Dammit...Cody gave himself a mental shake. He needed to stop thinking like that. They were just the hired hands...they were meant to be expendable. He needed to remember that, but it was easy to forget with the way Kenobi and Ahsoka treated them.

Like they were friends. 

“You two aren’t going to believe this,” she said it as if the statement were fact. Her voice dropped to a whisper and Rex and Cody had to lean in to hear her. 

“He’s researching _Sirens_.”

”Mermaids don’t exist.” Cody immediately snapped back. 

“I know.” She pressed her lips together and reached up to fiddle with the edge of her headscarf. “He keeps a journal, apparently it was his Godfather’s. That’s where he got the idea from. Its got all kinds of weird data in it and a few _really convincing_ drawings.”

Cody and Rex glanced at each other, a thousand words passing silently between then in a millionth of a second. It was the kind of communication the was born from years of having the same person at your back; whether it be sneaking cookies from the bag at midnight, or against bombs and bullet fire. It had saved their lives on the battle field. That one second told Cody all he needed to know. 

It was official, Kenobi was nuts and they needed to leave and get help for him. 

“Regardless, we still need to ship out, preferable tomorrow morning. I don’t know why, but that yacht gives me the creeps.” Rex tossed his head towards where the _Executor_ was docked.

”Don’t forget Hondo’s crew.” 

“No offense sir,” Cody found himself fighting a grin, “If that sleemo hasn’t caught up to us by now, he probably isn’t going to.”

* * *

The Doctor was gone. 

Ahsoka had gone to town with Rex to look around the shops one more time before they shipped out.

Which meant that Cody was completely alone.

_“...a few really convincing drawings”_

That’s what Ahsoka had said, and even if Cody didn’t believe in mermaids, he was still curious about what exactly was in the journal. 

This had to be the _dumbest_ thing he’d ever done...and he’d once gotten into a prank war with his Rex and their old units. (It was glorious...there was pink dye _everywhere_...”

He pressed his fingertips to the door leading to Kenobi’s cabin.

He held his breath and applied the _lightest_ bit of pressure...

It didn’t creak. 

He should really turn around and not invade Kenobi’s privacy. 

He scanned the room quickly, taking in the neatly made bunk and closed drawers hiding away presumably equally neat clothing. Two pairs of shoes were lined up underneath the bunk...that was odd. Cody was certain that Kenobi had only brought two pairs with him. 

He shook his head...no time to worry about Kenobi. He could do that once they got someplace with a population of more then 40. 

He scanned the shelf running the perimeter of the room. The little moleskin book that Ahsoka had brought up on deck should’ve been easy to spot...

The book wasn’t there. Which meant it probably wasn’t in Kenobi’s cabin. 

He was almost relieved. It was one thing to _look_ in Kenobi’s cabin, it was another thing entirely to _take_ something from Kenobi’s cabin...even if he had every intention to return it. 

He retreated to the main room and pulled the door to Kenobi’s cabin closed behind him. As first mate he _really_ should give up the quest and go back to planning the schedule for the next few days. 

“Where else would he keep it?” 

He looked at the door to Ahsoka’s room and _immediately_ felt the phantom pains of his Nana’s cane smacking him on the shins. A Gentleman did _not_ enter a lady’s room uninvited, no ifs, thens, or buts...

That left his and Rex’s room and the Nav. Station. He knew the journal wasn’t in their room, so that meant it was somewhere amongst the chaos of discarded maps and travel books. 

He padded over and gave the dials and gauges a once-over out of habit before turning his attention to the charts and maps stuffed into the shelves. One wrong move and he’d be buried under an avalanche of paper. 

It was the perfect place to hide something. 

Bit by bit he pulled everything out, laying the maps on the desk and piling the books onto one corner to be organized later. No journal. 

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. What was he thinking! It was _completely_ out of line to be snooping around for his employer’s private work and...

”Ah Cody!” 

Cody would like to state that, for the record, he did _not_ screech like a banshee and jump out of his skin. 

Kenobi stood in the doorway with a confused grin on his face. He had a towel in one hand that he’d been using to dry off his _soaking_ wet hair...

Cody fought to get his heart rate under control. Where the _hell_ had he come from? 

“Thank you for cleaning up the Nav. Station,” Cody wrenched his eyes away from where Kenobi’s wet shirt clung to his torso, “I’ve been meaning to do that for days now.” He stepped into the room and Cody took a step back to give him some space. 

Kenobi placed the journal onto the now clean shelf. Cody grit his teeth.

He was an _idiot_!

“I’d hate to lose this to an untidy room.” Kenobi grinned at him again before leaving the little room and heading back to his cabin. 

Cody sagged against the wall in relief. The shower turned on. He paused...Kenobi had been dripping wet...there was still a puddle on the floor where he’d been standing and he _knew_ that nobody had been in the shower since Rex had cleaned off last night. 

His eyes wandered over to the journal.

It really wasn’t his place...

The little book was in his hands before he could stop himself. 

Maps, places, notes...whoever wrote this had _terrible_ handwriting...

_flip..._

_flip..._

_flip..._

He stopped about halfway through. Ahsoka had been right, the drawing _was_ pretty convincing. 

The creature was vaguely humanoid, but where its legs should’ve been, a long fish tail twisted beneath its body. Its back was covered in spines, like a lion fish, and its scales were stripped black and some other mid-toned color...it was impossible to tell just from the graphite. But was got his attention the most were the thing’s eyes: piercing and predatory, with a small slit for a pupil...

He shuddered and closed the book, putting it back on the shelf. 

Cody closed the door behind him and climbed up to the pilot well to check their heading one final time before they shipped out in the morning. It wasn’t his business if the Doctor wanted to spend his time and money chasing fairy tales; no matter how well-rendered his drawings were, mermaids just didn’t exist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! I broke my “try-to-update-once-a-month-rule” 
> 
> In my defense Finals have me one 8:30am lecture short of brain dead. 
> 
> I was going back and forth between the Mission Impossible theme and the Perry The Platypus theme. Mission Impossible fit the tone of the chapter a bit better, but I could *not* pass up including that little Easter Egg.
> 
> BTW I had no idea that Dee Bradly Baker (The voice of the clones in SW:TCW) also did the vocals for Perry the Platypus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Orinoco Flow (Celtic Woman)

The morning dawned in a breathtaking display of fire and gold. Ahsoka took a deep breath and let the new day wash over her. It was going to be a _beautiful_ day for leaving Mos Espa behing. 

Cody came up on deck not long after her. He gave her a quick nod before going through his checklist to make sure everything was ready to get underway. Ahsoka lent him a hand when he directed her, but for the most part she made herself comfortable at the bow with a steaming cup of coffee. 

It was _peaceful_ , with the waves lapping gently at the hull of the ship. 

“You there!” A deep baritone jolted her out of her thoughts. She turned towards the dock and spotted a tall, silver-haired Gentleman standing near where the _Negotiator_ was tied. Cody was perched on the back of the pilot-well’s bench seat coiling lines...at least, he had been before he was interrupted. 

Ahsoka set her coffee on the upper deck and crept around the other side of the ship to lean on the metalwork holding up the canopy. 

“Can I help you?” She noted the low growl in Cody’s voice. The Gentleman did _not_. 

“Does this vessel belong to one Benjamin Kenobi?”

”What’s it to you?” 

“I have some _business_ with Kenobi.” His lip curled up in a sneer. Cody cut his gaze back to Ahsoka. The Gentleman hadn’t acknowledged her yet, his cold, hooded eyes sliding past her as if she were nothing more then a shadow. Ahsoka bristled at his dismissal. She squared her shoulders and set her jaw; she would _not_ be ignored. 

“My uncle isn’t available at the moment. We’re leaving today, so if you have a message you him I’ll take it.” 

“My business is with your...uncle, you said? It is of no concern to _you,_ little girl.” 

She pretended not to notice the way he tripped over her relation to Kenobi. Instead she grit her teeth. There were just some people you couldn’t reason with: Old, High Society misogynists and xenophobes, like _grandpa_ here, were some of those people. 

“Well you’ll have to take your business elsewhere then.” Cody pulled his lips back in a facsimile of a smile, “Like she said, Kenobi isn’t here.” 

The Gentleman sniffed indignantly and turned on his heel. Cody and Ahsoka watched him stalk down the dock, all the way to the end of the slip row where the _Executor_ was tied. A thin form was sitting by a ramp leading up to the _Executor’s_ main deck. It rose to its feet when the Gentleman approached and together they ascended the ramp. Cody turned to look at Ahsoka just as Kenobi popped his head up from Below. 

“I thought I heard voices, is everything alright?” He ran a hand through his already mused hair. Was it her imagination, or were the bags under his eyes darker? 

Cody gave Kenobi a small nod, “Some rich bloke wanted to talk to you, we told him you weren’t here.”

”Rich man?” 

“Tall, grey hair, wears _way_ too expensive clothes and walks like he’s got a stick shoved up an unfortunate place?” 

Recognition dawned in Kenobi’s eyes. He climbed up into the pilot-well and took a seat on the bench across from Ahsoka. Cody took his place behind the wheel, lines abandoned. 

“That would be Dooku,” Kenobi rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “we met at the Cantina yesterday and he informed me that he was _also_ interested in my Godfather’s research. He wanted my journal...well, _Qui-gon’s_ journal, and he stormed off when I wouldn’t give it to him.” 

“So he’s a problem?” 

Rex finally made his appearance, carrying four mugs in his hands. 

“Who’s a problem?” He handed the mugs out. Ahsoka blew on her coffee before taking a sip: sweet, but no cream. Just how she liked it.

”The rich CEO-type from the _Executor_.” Cody and Kenobi took their mugs. Rex sat next to Kenobi; Ahsoka craned her neck around to get a good look at the yacht. Rex’s eyes narrowed and he took a big swig of his coffee. 

“How soon can we be off?” Kenobi asked. Cody took a look at the time and the readings on the central control. 

“Anytime you’re ready sir.” 

“Well then, lets not wait around. I’d like to put as much distance between us and Dooku as possible.” 

“Sir yes sir!” 

Ahsoka smiled and looked out to sea while Rex and Cody made their final preparations to set sail. Kenobi took his mug and left the pilot well to sit out at the bow. Honestly, it was a peaceful place to enjoy the morning, and he’d been under a lot of stress lately so she couldn’t really blame...

Was that a tail? 

She shook her head. The whitecaps winked at her teasingly and she mentally slapped herself. _If_ she had seen anything, it was probably just a dolphin. 

She watched the waves roll over and crash back into the sea for a few minutes before Rex and Cody started backing the _Negotiator_ out of the slip and pointed her bow towards the open water. The ships glided past them one after another. She gave the _Executor_ a glare as they passes it; Dooku and whoever was on that boat with him were nowhere to be seen. Rex finally went Below with the empty mugs. 

“I’ll grab Uncle Ben’s.” She offered. 

The ship pitched under her feet and her hand shot out to grab the railing. They hadn’t even left the port yet and already the water was turning choppy. Odd, since there wasn’t a cloud in the sky and the wind was relatively calm. 

SPLASH

She froze. That sounded _big_...as in, possibly Kenobi-sized, hitting the water from an unsafe distance, say _the bow of a ship_. 

“Kenobi?” She heard Cody call from the pilot-well. She looked up. 

Kenobi was sitting on the side of the lower deck, his legs dangling off the side of the ship. He looked up at her with a sheepish smile. Ahsoka put a hand over her heart and breathed out a prayer of thanks. 

“Ahsoka! I was just...”

”HE’S OK!” She hollered back to Cody. When she turned back to her uncle, her eyes were cold and merciless. 

“I think Cody wanted you back at the pilot well, he was calling for you.” She crossed her arms over her chest. Kenobi looked back to the water quickly.

”Yes well...I was just...I was.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “It sounded important. Maybe you should go see what he wants?”

He bit his lip and looked back to the water. 

Was it her imagination, or here his eyes darker then usual? Maybe it was just the light...

She looked over the side of the ship. _Something_ was moving in the water...something _big_ and decidedly _not human_. 

And then a tail flipped up before the creature vanished into the murky depths, taking its entirely too-human eyes with it. Ahsoka gripped the wire guardrail with white-knuckled fists. Slowly she turned to look her Kenobi, her jaw hanging open in disbelief. He smiled softly at her. 

“He’s been following us since we left Hondo’s town.” He said softly, “I suspect wherever we go, he will follow. He seems quiet taken with us.”

”Ho...wha...I...”She coulnd’t tear her eyes away from where it, _he_ , the _Siren_ had vanished. And then she heard it, low and rolling; something _powerful_ and gently and not entirely natural. She took a deep breath and forced herself to look back to her uncle: his eyes where closed and his face smoothed over into a mask of calm. The Song of the Siren surrounded them; she could almost _see_ him, all muscle and smooth skin, swimming placidly under the boat, warbling out his song to them...

She reached out and gently set her fingertips on Kenobi’s arm. He opened his eyes...they took a few seconds to focus on her and even then they appeared glazed and a bit unfocused. 

“That’s...that’s not..Its...”But she couldn’t say it, she couldn’t call it impossible. She couldn’t deny what she had seen with her own two eyes. Kenobi had been right; it was impossible to say something was impossible when it was swimming right in front of you. 

“That’s...”she looked back to the water...and paused. There was a ship out there, a _very familiar_ patchwork tub, slowly chugging its way up the coast towards them. 

“THATS HONDO!” 

She jumped to her feet and pointed out to the ship. Kenobi rose with her and shielded his eyes with his hand. He swore a blue streak that would’ve earned him a whack from his great-grandfather’s cane and moved past Ahsoka to the pilot-well. Ahsoka grabbed her first coffee mug off the deck and followed him. 

Cody stood at the wheel, his lips pressed into a thin line. Rex perched on the back of the bench seat with the binoculars trained on the _Katoonie._

 _“_ Have they spotted us yet?” Kenobi ducked under the canopy. Ahsoka sat on the back of the bench seat. 

“Negative Sir.”

”Maintain course then, Commander. If they haven’t spotted us, then there’s no reason to draw their attention.” 

“Right,” Cody nodded. Ahsoka fiddled with the edge of her hijab. they all held their breath as they drew further and further away from the town. The _Katoonie_ chugged her way steadily up to the port. If they could _just_ make it to the point, they could sail around and out of view...

The point came up...

The _Katoonie_ dropped anchor...and then they were sailing around it and out of sight. 

Their collective sigh of relief could’ve filled up the sail and carried them halfway back to New Zealand.

”I thought they had us made for a second.” Ahsoka slid onto the bench seat. Rex hopped off his perch and sat next to her. 

“I’m glad they didn’t, the last thing we need is more trouble” Kenobi stroked his beard, his eyes wandered to their wake. Ahsoka stiffened, Rex shot her a look out of the corner of his eye. 

Was the Siren _really_ following them? 

“Sir, If I may, I suggest we head for more populated areas, disappear into the masses. We’ve wasted enough time with these little ports and...”

”On the contrary, my good captain. I’ve gained a great deal of information, and if our supplies hold, I’d prefer it if we could dock someplace out of the way. I’d enjoy some peace and quiet to organize everything.” 

Cody and Rex shared a look. Cody shrugged.

”You’re the boss. There’s a few inlets and little coves between here and the next major port.”

”Close enough to restock, far enough away that we won’t be bothered by any locals.” 

“That sounds perfect.” Kenobi smiled. Ahsoka grimaced, pretending to miss the way Cody and Rex glanced at each other once Kenobi’s back was turned. To be honest, she had been looking forwards to getting into a real city too. 

Oh well, between pirates and creepy Capitalists, maybe a bit of peace and quiet wasn’t such a bad idea. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for blood in this chapter

_Day 60 Something..._

_Ahsoka knows, she caught a glimpse of the Siren just as we were leaving Mos Espa. There’s no doubt about it now, my hunch was correct: he’s following us for some reason. Its only a matter of time before Cody and Rex know as well._

_The secrecy of this mission is in danger. I’ve no doubt that the entirety of my crew will know about the Siren before we leave Australia, and now it is apparent that the pirate crew we encountered in Florum’s Kitchen is following us as well, though I do not know why. We have nothing of value to them._

Kenobi stopped writing as a full-blown shiver sprinted up his spine. His skin began to _crawl_ with discomfort. He set his pen down and began to scratch at his forearm in a futile attempt to alleviate the itch. 

He couldn’t _wait_ until they anchored someplace far from human eyes and he could go swimming with his Siren again... 

He shook his head, when had he started thinking of the Siren as _his_? The Siren was a wild creature. 

But the more he entertained it, the more the thought made sense. He’d known the Siren since it...he...was a guppy, and he was the first one to find him again after 10 long years. The Siren had chosen to save him from drowning and had followed them, followed _him_ thousands of miles from his birthplace. 

Doesn’t that give him _some_ claim over the creature? 

The Rational part of Kenobi’s brain slapped a hand over its face in exasperation; none of those scenarios gave Kenobi the right to possess the Siren. But there was that little part of his conscious, buried deep in the darkest parts of his being, that said that despite all reason it felt _right_ to call the Siren his...

A sharp sting broke him out of his thoughts. Kenobi hissed a curse and gingerly took his hand away from his forearm. Four scratches, deep and oozing _Red_ were gouged into his flesh. He glared at the mess on his arm and the _red_ buried underneath his fingernail and covering the pads of his fingers. 

He quickly shut the notebook to avoid getting blood on the pages. He got to his feet and headed to the ‘fresher, absentmindedly sucking his fingers clean. He scrunched his nose at the rusty tang of his own blood. 

He grabbed a paper towel and ran it under the tap to wet it. Once it was saturated he dabbed it carefully onto the scratches, watching in morbid fascination as little blooms of red and pink began to obscure the white. 

“Sir?” 

Kenobi’s head snapped up. Red stood in the hallway, his face pinched in a way that Kenobi hadn’t seen before. Kenobi forced a smile on his face. 

“Forgive me, I’ll be out in a moment...I must’ve caught my arm on something and...”

”Are you alright?” 

Kenobi raised an eyebrow. Rex nodded at his arm. Kenobi looked down and grimaced: the scratches were a bit deeper then he’d first realized and even though they’d stopped bleeding, they were beginning to burn. He should probably clean them properly. 

“I’m fine, Rex.” He said instead, “Its nothing to worry about.” 

He pushed past Rex, ignoring the mariner when he tried to call him back and his niece, still sitting on the sofa in the common area. 

It was _ridiculous_ how his crew worried about him like a bunch of mother hens. It was just a few scratches; nothing to call an ambulance about. 

He found himself at the bow of the ship and stopped just before he slammed his forehead into the stay-bar. His crew might _actually_ confine him to his cabin if he did that. He took a deep breath and blew it out through his nose, taking in the salty brine of the ocean. He folded his legs underneath of himself and sat down with his back against the upper deck. 

The sun was high in the sky with not a cloud in sight, and the breeze coming in from the open water cooled the day off just enough to be comfortable. He shut his eyes. 

Maybe he could catch a few minutes of sleep...

* * *

_“Ben?”_

_He turned around. Qui-gon was standing by the monitor near the largest tank...the one with the black and red siren drifting placidly by._

_He trotted over to his godfather._

_“What is it?”_

_“Look at this here,” Qui-gon pointed to a specific readout. Ben squinted his eyes, but couldn’t make anything of the blank screen before him._

_“I don’t see anything different.” But it was hard to tell in the red lighting._

_Red lighting..._

_Hadn’t it been noon a few moments ago?_

_He whirled around. It was nighttime and the only illumination came from the red emergency lighting. The tank in front of him was dark and deep, but was that just from the lighting or was it f_ _rom the gods-forsaken Red that he knew would stain the water._

_He blinked. Something moved in the tank, something big and dark..._

_Blink...two sickly yellow orbs glared back at him from the shadows . Kenobi’s blood froze in his veins and a hot bolt of fear shot down his spine._

_“Ben?” Qui-gon called out, his voice muffled and far away, “Can you read my what...”_

_A toothy maw split the darkness underneath the eyes. Kenobi’s heart began to rabbit against his rib cage and he saw the shadows bend and writhe as the monster moved backwards towards where his godfather was standing next to the monitors._

_Kenobi bolted forwards, his legs churning underneath of him, the yellow eyes and toothy grin laughing at his struggle. Just a little further and..._

_BAM_

_He slammed head-first into something hard and unyielding._

_glass._

_He put a hand up to it. Through the glass he could see Qui-gon, clear as daylight, standing at the monitors. The grinning figure just off to the side._

_He shouted and banged his fist against the glass. Why wouldn’t Qui-gon look at him?_

_He blinked._

_The figure standing next to his godfather wasn’t the phantom, it was a young man with hair spun from sunlight and bright eyes. The man looked towards the tank._

_Kenobi stopped breathing._

_The Siren, his Siren, stared back him, standing on two legs. Kenobi let himself drift backwards away from the glass. In his reflection in the glass, a pair of golden eyes with slit pupils stared back at him._

_The Siren smiled. The room turned red and dark._

_A light bobbed up on the catwalk._

Kenobi jolted away, choking back the scream that clawed at his throat. Flashes of the dream passed before his eyes almost too quickly for him to catch. 

_A light bobbed up on the catwalk._

_Qui-gon’s blood choking him in the tank_

_The Siren smiling at him, teeth a bit too sharp..._

He dragged in a breath, ignoring the way his lungs protested. His eyes drifted to the water. 

Was that a tail that just flipped away, or was it just a wave? 

He leaned his head back against the upper deck and fought to get his heart rate under control. Every breath stabbed at his lungs and his throat felt as though it was lined with sandpaper and ice. Dimly he resisted the stench of blood in his nose. He reached up to wipe his eyes and hissed. 

He’d forgotten about the scratches. 

He looked at his arm and cursed; the skin around the wounds was starting to turn an angry red and he could feel them throbbing with every beat of his heart. 

He hauled himself to his feet and took one last look out to sea before moving towards the pilot-well. 

Cody looked up in surprise when Kenobi eased himself down into the well. 

“Have a nice nap, sir?” 

Kenobi ignored him and went Below. Rex and Ahsoka paused their conversation and watched as he brushed past them and all but slammed the door to his cabin. He dug through one of the cupboards until he found what he was looking for: a half-empty bottle of rubbing alcohol he kept in case of emergency injuries. 

He figured this counted as an emergency. 

He fished out a clean rag from someplace deep in the belly of his cupboard and got to work making sure it was thoroughly soaked 

The first touch had him gritting his teeth, his muscles clenching against the sting. 

He pressed a bit harder, hissing through his teeth. 

Gentle hands wrapped around his and he looked up to see Ahsoka’s wide, concerned look. 

“Uncle Ben?” Her voice was soft. He let her pull the rag off his arm, little streaks of red marred the pristine white. He pretended to ignore the way she stiffened when she saw the damage. 

She gave his arm a squeeze, “Stay here.” 

She left and Kenobi found himself tracing the red lines gingerly. The sting had faded a bit...it was almost _grounding_ in a strange, morbid way. 

She came back with a roll of steril bandaged and anti-bacterial gel...and a little green tin tub containing her favorite extra-strength chapstick. Ahsoka carefully rubbed the anti-bacterial stuff into the scratches along with a glob of the chapstick. 

“Why don’t you come and sit with Rex and I? Or maybe Cody...I’m sure he’d love some company up at the wheel.” She asked as she wrapped his arm in bandages. 

“I’m alright my dear. I don’t need babysitting.” 

“Please? For us?” 

He found he couldn’t say no to her, and so he found himself sitting next to Rex while he and Ahsoka discussed...something. He found he really didn’t care much. He just wanted to get back into the water with his Siren. He started rubbing at the bandages. 

Maybe then this infernal _itch_ would go away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT EVERYONE!   
> WE SURVIVED 2020! 
> 
> Now all thats left to do is to shout “jumanji” when the countdown hits Zero and *hopefully* get 2021 started off on the right foot.   
> ...and maybe get Kenobi some counseling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: “Forlorn Whispers on a Moonlit Path” by Dahlia’s Tear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight TW for mentioned self-hard/suicide. Not talked about explicitly but mentioned in passing. If you to skip it, stop reading at : “Shit...”Cody ran...  
> The story picks up again at : ‘Shit...’ 
> 
> Its just a few lines about about how Cody and Rex had to handle situations in their old units. Like I said, nothing explicit.

The cove was pretty much, exactly the same as Rex remembered it: calm, brackish water tucked away in the middle of Bum Fuck Nowhere. It wasn’t visible from the main waterways, and unless you already knew where the break in the cliffs was, you’d never know the little haven existed. 

He and Cody had found the cove one summer when their father took them on one of his long hunting trips. It had served them well as a base camp. It would serve them well now. 

Rex watched a single magpie fly off a half-sunk tree as he maneuvered the _Negotiator_ through the narrow mouth of the inlet. He pushed down the familiar panic as the boat passed into the shadow of the towering cliff-faces. 

Kenobi wanted someplace out of the way...he’d gotten it. No one would find them here. 

Rex shut the engine off and let the ship’s momentum carry her the rest of the way into the cove. Once they were over the deepest part, he called up to Cody to go ahead and drop the anchor. Ahsoka came up from Below with three glasses of lemonade. 

Rex felt his saliva glands _clench_ in memory of the last time Ahsoka had made them all lemonade. 

“How’s the Doctor?” He asked. She handed him one of the glasses and set the other in the cup holder for Cody. 

“He’s sleeping now.” She perched herself on the back of the bench seat. “At least I don’t think those scratches will get infected.” 

Rex made a valiant effort to keep his face neutral as he took a sip of his drink...Ahsoka still caught his grimace. 

“Sorry,” She fiddled with the edge of her hijab, “I know Uncle Ben usually makes it...that way it dosen't end up like...”

”Liquid lemonheads?” 

She snorted. Something splashed up by the bow and a moment later Cody plopped himself down next to them. 

“Now what?” He asked, taking his glass. He must’ve seen something in Rex’s face because he shut his lips _tight_ when he went to take a sip. 

“Now we figure out our next steps. I propose we head straight for civilization and find help for Uncle Ben.” 

“Thought you said he wasn’t sick, sir?” Cody raised an eyebrow. 

Ahsoka pulled her lower lip between her teeth, “He’s not...physically anyway, but _something’s_ going on in that head of his that the three of us aren’t equipped to deal with.” 

Rex nodded. “I agree, those scratches weren’t accidental, no matter what Kenobi says.” 

Cody looked between the two of them. “What scratches?” 

“Kenobi tore his arm up yesterday - tried to pass it off as an accident,”

”But it was obvious he’d done it to himself. He still had blood under his fingernails.” 

“ _Shit...”_ Cody ran a hand down his face. He’d had to deal with this back in his old unit, and he knew Rex had as well. 

It wasn’t something either of them wanted to deal with ever again. Too many men, too many _kids..._

Too many friends. 

_Shit_...

That was Rex’s exact thought. 

“He looked _off_ when he came up yesterday. Like he did back in Mos Espa...like he wasn’t really there. I should’ve checked on his then...”

”You didn’t know.”

Rex knew as well as Cody that not knowing was just an excuse. 

He let his attention drift. Cody and Ahsoka could hash out the finer details of ‘Kenobi Wrangling.’

The water was calm and still. The red cliffs were just as intimidating as they’d been when he was seven. Over the lip of the cove her could _just_ make out the first clouds piling up on top of each other; looked like there was a storm brewing...

...

That was a cloud shadow that moved just then...right? 

Rex sat up a bit straighter. He craned his neck over the side of the hip. 

He could’ve _sworn_ he’d seen something moving under the water...something _big_ and not entirely natural. He didn’t _think_ the water was deep enough for big sharks, but what did he know? 

_THERE IT WAS AGAIN!_

He was on his feet and headed for the bow before he could register what he was doing. Dimly he could hear Cody and Ahsoka calling after him, but his mind was focused on something _else._

_The wire dug into his hands..._

_The water was right there..._

”REX!” The world tiled on its axis and his back slammed into the wooden handrail around the upped deck. Cody had a white-knuckled grip on his bicep, Ahsoka a few paces behind him. Her eyes were wide.

Over the pounding of his heartbeat, he resisted an emotion he’d rarely seen on his brother’s face: Fear. 

“Did you see that!” Rex pointed to the water. “There was something _big_ swimming...”

”GOD DAMNNIT REX!” Cody grabbed both of his shoulder and shook him.. _hard_. His grip on his arm tightened and Rex knew it was going to bruise. 

That was enough to get him to focus on Cody. 

“It was probably just a shark.” Ahsoka put a hand on Cody’s shoulder and pulled him back a bit, slipping herself between the two of them. Cody grit his teeth and grabbed Rex by the wrist. 

“Come on,” he pulled him back towards the pilot well, muttering about crazy crewmen and suspicious shadows and how he _did not_ get paid enough to deal with Sea-loving nut jobs...

Rex let him ramble on. He didn’t look over his shoulder to where the shadow was circling the bow. He didn’t see it come close enough to see that whatever it was, it didn’t have a dorsal fin. He certainly didn't see the sun-gold eyes watch their retreating backs before sinking back into the gloom. 

* * *

The Sea was loud tonight, even with the waning moon. Her song bellowed up from the deep to beat incessantly against his rib cage...

Or maybe that was just his heartbeat. 

Nevertheless, the Song of the Sea pounded against him until he’d climbed out of bed. He now stood at the bow of the ship with his eyes closed, letting the Song of the Moon play across his bared skin while the Song of the Abyss dimmed in time with his pulse. 

But it was the Song of the Siren that was _truly_ drawing him like a moth, helplessly drawn to its death in the flame. 

Kenobi stripped off his remaining clothing and left them in a pile on the upper deck before stepping over the wire handrail. He took a deep breath. 

The cold almost punched the breath from his lungs. He let himself hang suspended in the water, letting the chill of the Sea sink into his bones and run its playful fingers across his body. 

He floated there, suspended between the murk and the moonlight. 

Then _real_ fingers replaces the phantom touch of the Sea. 

Kenobi smiled. His siren had come back to him. 

The Siren swam up from the murk into the moonlight. Kenobi took a moment to simply _admire_ the creature before him: the lithe muscles and sand-paper flesh, the ease with which his siren cut through the water. 

The blue, blue of his eyes that not even the purest lapis lazuli could mimic. The kind of blue that made Kenobi think he’d been color-blind before he’d seen it. 

The Siren’s fingers crept up the inside of his thighs, into the crease of his hip. A webbed palm splayed flat across his belly. The Siren dipped his head and ran his nose along the pale column of Kenobi’s neck; his chest _rumbled._

Kenobi felt the siren smile against the junction of his neck and shoulder and _felt_ more then heard the trill he let out. 

He smiled and ran a hand through the Siren’s golden curls. 

The Siren flipped away and zipped past him, trilling and chirping the way he had as a guppy when he wanted Kenobi to play with him. Before Kenobi could follow him, a sharp pang exploded in his chest and he realized he’d been under the surface far longer then his body was comfortable with. 

He started kicking towards the light above his head, feeling the eyes of his siren watching his every move. 

He breached, gasping and coughing as a bit of water made its way into his nose. His chest ached and protested each breath. Kenobi wiped the water from his eyes and _hurled_ himself onto his back so he could float while he caught his breath. 

He closed his eyes. 

Beneath him he could feel the Siren swimming...waiting...watching. He imagined he could feel the brush of a curious finger against his back and bum, but the touches were gone so quickly he was certain he’d imagined them. 

Maybe...or maybe not. 

Kenobi let himself float, let the Song of the Moon play against his skin, let the songs of the water beat against his ribs in a facsimile of a heartbeat. The Siren brushed against him again. 

He could stay like this forever. 

* * *

There was something holy about the wee hours of the morning; that grey time when the moon sank below the horizon, just before the first rays of blessed sunlight touched the sky. It was Ahsoka’s favorite time of the day. 

She could come out to the bow for her prayers with just her coffee and the birds for company. 

She’d already finished her prayers, and now she sat on the edge of the boat with her still-bare feet dangling over the edge as she sipped her coffee. She let out a breath and watched it billow away from her in a thin white puff.

The wind sent a simple across the water...

It...it _was_ the wind, right?

_Right?_

Some deep, long buried part of her that belonged to a galaxy far, far away, whispered ‘ _Pay Attention_ ’ and she tensed. The hair at the back of her neck started to tingle. A hot bolt of adrenaline shot up her spine..

Maybe she wasn’t as alone as she’d thought. 

Was that a cloud shadow moving across the water? 

Was that a flash of blue? One that was starting to become a bit _too_ familiar...

The shadow moved closer. Ahsoka held her breath. She’d only gotten a glimpse of the beast before, just enough that it was impossible for her to deny its existence. 

She leaned over the side, pressing herself as close to the wire as she could. 

The Siren flipped onto its side and fixed her in a predatory _glare_ before it dove back into the murk. Her breath froze in her throat. 

He’d been close enough she could see the color of his eyes. 

He was _much_ bigger then she’d thought (He could lift her haul her uncle up the side of the ship, he couldn’t be _too small...)._ From what she’d glimpsed, he had to be almost eight feel long. 

He passed by agains. Ahsoka wanted his shadow come up until he was almost kissing the boat before vanishing again.

What was he doing? 

He made a third pass. Ahsoka felt some of the tension leave her. He sort of reminded her of the strays her father would sometimes bring home: the ones where he’s say _“be still, let him learn you first, little ‘Soka, he’s only curious..._

On the fifth pass the siren stopped. Ahsoka stared down at him. Slowly, bit by bit, he raised himself out of the water so that only his eyes breached the surface. He snorted, sending a spray of water in her direction. 

“You’ve been following us, haven’t you?” She crossed her arms and leaned on the handrail. The siren cocked his head to the side. 

Right, he probably couldn’t understand English. 

He couldn’t... _right?_

”You’re the one who’s been bothering Uncle Ben.” Though her words were soft, the Siren still twisted his face into one of disbelief. 

“Yes you are! Don’t give me that look. He’s not sleeping, he’s pulling away from us...he almost threw himself overboard _THREE TIMES!_...”

The siren blew another burst of spray at her and dove under. His tail breached and Ahsoka had only a heartbeat to scramble backwards before he smacked it against the surface, sending a splash up to where she’d been sitting. 

Ahsoka shot to her feet and tossed the remainder of her coffee at his. 

“DON’T YOU SPLASH AT ME!” She put her mug down before she could throw _that_ at him too. “I have _no qualms_ about fishing you out of there and mincing you up into sushi! I’m sure you’d be DELICIOUS with little rice balls and...”

He flipped over and splashed at her again. 

Ahsoka let out a _very_ dignified squeak. The Siren circled the boat a few times before peeking his head above the water again, safely out of her throwing range. Ahsoka leaned against the handrail. 

“Seriously though, you need to stop whatever it is you’re doing. He _hurt_ himself the other day.”

The Siren drifted a bit closed, something new and dark taking root in his gaze. He _chirped_...

Like he was asking a question. 

Ahsoka nodded. “He scratched his arm up pretty badly. Rex and I know he did it himself, and all this _weird_ behavior started after you showed up...so whatever you’re doing to get him to come out to you, you need to stop.” 

The Siren snorted and dove back into the murk. Ahsoka waited for a heartbeat. 

Then two...

Then three...but he didn’t resurface. The first rays of morning spilled down the walls of the cove and the water once against turned still and mirroresque. 

The Siren was gone. 

Ahsoka sighed and grabbed her mug off the top deck before making her way back to the pilot-well. 

“Ahsoka Tano,” She muttered to herself, “you just had a one-sided conversation with a creature that doesn't exist. You are _officially_ insane.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll edit this when I’m not sleep deprived and seeing double from drinking too much caffeine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Siren’s Call by NOX Arcana

Rex hadn’t spoken to Cody since that morning. He’d hurled himself into their room and slammed the door in Cody’s face, cutting off the apologies he’d been about to offer. It was getting closer to dinner time now; Cody pushed on the door.

It wasn’t locked. 

He pursed his lips and pushed it open. Rex was sitting on the bed in just a pair of basketball shorts Cody knew he’d stolen from their dad. He was surrounded by clothes. Cody grimaced as he caught sight of the purpling _handmark_ on Rex’s bicep. 

He wanted to throw himself overboard. 

Rex grabbed a tee shirt and sniffed it curiously. It must’ve been decently funk-free because he tossed it back into the cupboard to be folded later. As he turned, Cody caught a good look at the red welt running across the middle of Rex’s back. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. 

Rex glared at him as he took a step into the room. 

“Look,” He ran a hand over his hair, “I’m sorry about earlier.”

Rex hesitated, just for a fraction of a second. Cody saw him grit his teeth. 

“I know.” 

And that was that. That was the most that either of them had spoken since Cody had thrown him into the handrail. 

He _had_ to fix this...sooner rather then later. He didn’t want to deal with the craziness this job had become on his own. 

“I just...I saw you at the rail and I...” He grit his teeth and rubbed the back of his neck. “I...you, you were gone _jump_ and I...” His throat closed, the rest of his sentence unable to pass by the _lump_ in his throat. His lower lip began to tremble. 

_Get it together Codes..._

Rex must’ve heard something in his voice because by the time the first traitorous tears were running down his face, Rex was hugging him. Cody wrapped his arms around his brother and burring his face in his shoulder. 

“Hey, hey...I’m ok,” Rex murmured into Cody’s shoulder. Cody’s body shook with the effort it was taking to keep himself from dissolving into hysterics. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He tried to focus on keeping his breathing slow and even... _in, two three...out for four..._ just like his father had taught him. 

Rex gripped him a little tighter. 

“I know.”

”I’ve lost too many brothers, to many friends...I can’t lose you too.”

”You won’t” Rex pulled back and gave him a small smile. Cody wiped at his eyes and smiled back at him. 

All was forgiven. He should’ve known that Rex couldn’t stay mad at him for very long. 

Rex took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. 

“Cody,” He said softly, “I know its crazy, but that was _not_ a shark I saw. It didn’t move like one, and with the way the Doctor’s been acting...I swear its just like in Buir’s stories.” 

“Mermaids don’t exist.” Cody said immediately. The _didn't_ exist. No matter how many crazy coincidences and weirdly specific drawings and Unidentified Swimming Objects popped up. No matter how many unexplainable things kept happening, there was a logical explanation. One that used _fact_ and _science_ and not children’s fairy tales. 

Mermaids didn’t exist. Cody knew that...and he knew that Rex knew it too.

He knew that...right?

Rex’s face twisted up. “ _Something_ had been following us. _Something_ dragged Kenobi up onto the deck. _Something_ had been calling him back to the water...

”Rex, come on. We’re too old to believe in fairytales.” Cody stood up and grabbed one of his own shirts out of his cupboard. He’d washed it last night when he’d taken a shower, so he knew its was cleaner then whatever Rex had tossed into his drawer. 

“I’m just telling you what I saw.” Rex took the shirt and shrugged it on. He stood and started towards the galley and the main hold. 

“Come on,” he paused in the doorway and turned back to look at Cody. “I want to do some final checks before we call it a night.” 

Cody waved him on. Once Rex was out of sight, the tension that had been slowly gathering in his shoulders bled away. He sagged in on himself and ran a hand over his face. 

Rex was right. Their lives over the past few weeks had become something out of their father’s fisherman’s tales: all that they were missing was the hypnotic singing and beautiful women with too-sharp teeth waiting to drag everyone to their deaths. 

He shook his head and stood to follow Rex. 

“Mermaids don’t exist, Cody.” 

_Are you sure..._ his tratorious imagination giggled. He shook his head to clear the thought. 

“Mermaids don’t exist.”

* * *

_breath in..._

_breath out..._

_breath in..._

_breath out..._

She brought her staff down into the final movement of her form III kata, feeling her lungs protest the slow drag of air. She held the pose for a beat, relishing in the was her muscles _burned_ and the way her mind was blessedly clear. 

She’d give anything to have her swords with her...their familiar weight pulling her through the movements in a deadly dance of steel and skill. 

Her staff would have to do for now. 

Ahsoka whipped her brow and reached for her water bottle. She had dragged her uncle had come up to the top deck after that morning’s fiasco for some fresh air. He was sitting against the canopy, books spread out in a fan around him. 

He hadn’t moved since she’d started her sword pract... _moving meditation_. 

“Everything Ok?” She called out softly. 

“Mmh?” 

At least he was still present...somewhat. There were times she’d had to call his name five and six times before he crawled his way out of his head. 

“You’ve been staring at those books for hours now.” 

She set her staff down and settled herself cross-legged in front of him. Kenobi flipped a page and pursed his lips. 

“I’m quite alright.” He flipped another page. “I’m going back over my godfather’s notes on sirens and comparing them to our fishy friend.” 

“ _Really_?” She grit her teeth. _Friend_ was not the word she’d use to describe the beastie currently swimming below their ship. “Find anything interesting?”

” _NO_....”he slammed one of the notebooks shut and laid his head against him palm. “Not a thing.” 

Ahsokatwitched. She hadn’t meant to, she had no reason to...but her uncle _never_ spoke in anger around her. 

Kenoib must’ve noticed because he finally tore his attention away from the books and looked at her properly. 

“I’m sorry Ahsoka, I’m not angry. I’m just a bit frustrated. Nothing Qui-gon wrote matches with my own observations and I don’t...” 

He ran a hand over his face and Ahsoka let the tension that had crept up into her shoulders fall away. She took another good look at him: the fading light was _Almost_ enough to hide the Gucci bags under his eyes, but it couldn’t hide the missing skin on his lips, or the cracks that looked one good lick away from breaking open.

”Well,” she smiled, “you _did_ say you’ve only seen _three_ sirens before. That’s not exactly a comprehensive sampling.” 

He gave her a tense smile. “You’re right...and our Siren is the same one that Qui-gon and I met that one summer.”

”Wait really?” 

Kenobi grimaced. “Yes...he had some... _distinctive_ injuries that I recognized the first time I saw him...”

“When you fell off Hondo’s boat?”

That _couldn’t_ be right. He’d been unconscious when Cody’d found him on the deck of the _Negotiator_. There was no way he could’ve gotten a good look at the siren before he went under.

That meant...

Her uncle started flipping through his notebooks again. Apparently, there was something _fascinating_ in the chicken scratch jumbled across the page. 

“You went swimming with him...didn't you?” 

His silence and the fact that he wouldn’t look her in the eyes told her everything. 

Ahsoka threw her hands in the air, “Why am I not surprised. I should be angry, but I think at this point it’s just a given that..”

He cocked an eyebrow at her. She stuck a finger in front of his nose. 

“Don’t look at he like that.” 

He grinned and shut his books. Kenobi got to his feet and held out a hand to her.

”Apologies, My Dear. What do you say we scrounge up something for dinner...I think my stomach might devour itself if its not fed in the next few minutes.” 

* * *

Kenoib wasn’t sure what exactly it was that pulled him out to the bow. It was a gloomy night, with the moon hiding behind the clouds and the breeze bringing the chill of the open water with it. 

Even the songs he’d come to love were muted, distant and more felt then heard. 

Or maybe that had always been the case...more _felt_ then heard. 

Maybe it was all in his head. 

The Siren was waiting for him this time, floating placidly in the half-light. Kenobi held himself perfectly still at the creature gripped him by the bicep and thrusted his face into the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

Just like last time, the Siren trilled his greeting. Apparently that was going to be their standard greeting. He’d have to make a note of it. 

The Siren’s fingers trailed down his arm, his forehead resting against Kenobi’s. 

Kenobi closed his eyes. His lungs were beginning to burn. 

The Siren’s fingers brushed over the underside of his forearm. 

The Siren went rigid. Kenobi opened his eyes. He _really_ needed to get to the surface...

The Siren took his wrist in a white-knuckled grip and brought it up closer to his face. Kenobi tried to tug it back...he was _fine._ The scabs were already starting to fall off, that hadn’t been that deep to begin with. 

The Siren’s eyes had locked into them, four little lines. 

And he _shrieked_...a true _blood-curling_ scream. Kenobi _tore_ his arm back and covered his ears as best he could, adrenaline licking like fire up his spine demanding he _get away..._

He kicked and kicked, the Siren writhed and twisted beneath him, shrieking with the anguish of a thousand drowned souls. His bones rattled, his blood curled in on itself and turned to ice in his veins...

_get away..._

_get away..._

He breached, almost hitting himself in the head on the hull of the ship. Kenobi hurled himself forwards to grab ahold of the ladder. He hauled himself up until he was halfway out of the water, chest burning as it tried to drag in oxygen. Thankfully, the sound of the siren’s scream was muted above the surface. 

He gingerly reached up and touched his ears.

_Red..._

his ears were bleeding. 

He let himself bask in the blessed silence, willing his heart rate to slow and the freezing fire in his chest to subside. Once he felt that he was back in control of himself, he took a deep breath and plunged back into the gloom. 

He floated there, waiting the half-light. 

Twice he had to resurface, and eventually he had to concede that there was nothing he could do. 

The Siren was gone. 

It wasn’t until he was dry and dressed in his warmest pajamas with a cup of tea that he realized that the music was gone as well. The Song of the Moon, the Song of the Sea, the Song of the Abyss...all gone. 

For the first time since he’d run into his siren, the Sea was quiet.


End file.
